INDIVIDUALIDAD
by Lupe Lorena Rosier
Summary: Definición: Característica particular de la personalidad de un individuo que lo distingue singularmente de los demás.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

¡Queridos y queridas, hoy les traigo una nueva historia! La hice, como dice arriba, para mi AI que es la hermosa **Kaoru Black** (que, para más referencia, stokié xD). Y la petición de esta belleza fue y cito:

 _"Difícil: Ambientado después de la guerra. George Weasley está ocupándose de Sortilegios Weasley lo mejor que puede pero el recuerdo de su gemelo lo atormenta por las noches. Cuando Ron se da cuenta, decide que ayudará a George aunque pronto se dará cuenta que interfiere con sus prácticas para ser auror. (La única pareja que sí me gustaría que esté es Ronmione, pero es opcional que haya romance)"._

Esta historia fue más larga de lo previsto, pero me gusta el resultado y espero que, para ti, al menos llegue a ser algo de lo que pensaste que sería. ¡Gracias por dejarme ser tu AI!

Ya me callo. ¡Disfruten!

 **ADVERTENCIAS (PORQUE TODO HAY QUE DECIRLO):** Tristeza y desesperación, algo de AU porque la parte de mí que ama el canon se fue a dormir, pero mayormente es apegada a ella, keep calm (¿no es bonito tener espacios en blanco por años entre la Batalla de Hogwarts y la parte final de la saga para hacer fics? Gracias, JK). Y, pues, mucho Ron para dar y tomar. Ronmionie, GinnyxHarry (no sé cómo se llama su ship name, lo siento, les fallé), y ya, creo, eso sería todo.

 **DESCARGO DE TODA CULPA Y PENA LEGAL:** ¡Nada es mío! ¿Lo escuchas, JK? ¡Nada!

.

.

.

.

 **INDIVIDUALIDAD**

 _"Característica particular de la personalidad de un individuo que lo distingue singularmente de los demás"._

.

.

.

A veces por las noches no consigo dormir.

— ¡Fred!

Me despierto empapado en lágrimas y con el sudor frío pegoteando mi ropa y congelando mi espalda, con un extraño vacío en el pecho e intentando aguzar los oídos para poder percibir el sonido de tus pasos en el corredor o el de la estática de la radio, cualquier cosa que me haga sentir menos solo.

—George, ¿estás aquí?

El departamento está tal y como lo dejaste al partir, hermano, con el tocadiscos arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la sala, libros de pociones esparcidos por el suelo y platos de la cena al fondo del lavabo, lo único que ha variado son las toallas que cubren los espejos, el polvo en los muebles y que ahora uso tu ropa al dormir. Va siendo hora de lavarlo, la verdad, ya comienza a apestar la porquería esta.

— ¿Hermano?

Miro hacia el teclado muggle que me regalaste por nuestro cumpleaños, la risa estruendosa y nada discreta que soltaste cuando te dije que lo derretiría, no vaya a ser que hubieras colado alguna gamberrada dentro de las teclas.

—Ni yo soy tan malo.

—Te conozco como si te hubiera parido, subnormal —respondí—; ¿y a mí me vas a venir a mentir? ¡Ja!

Nunca lo derretí y tampoco lo toqué, hermano, quería hacerlo delante de todos, cuando aprendiera un hechizo para convertir tu cara en la de un tucán por un día, y así, ambos, con la misma expresión de traicionado triunfo, nos reiríamos porque ambos nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que me hechizarías el día de mi cumpleaños y que yo esperaría hasta poderte hacer quedar en ridículo.

—Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto solo por hacer algo.

Me siento más que vulnerable cuando, enfundado en tu bata y pantuflas casi marrones por el uso, el pequeño Ronnie me mira de arriba abajo con profundo pesar y palidece como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Eso pasa muy seguido, hermano, y solo por eso, me hubiera gustado ser diferente a ti.

—No viniste a la cena de Navidad, me preocupé —balbucea. Se mueve en su sitio como si no supiera qué hacer con su cuerpo, larguirucho y delgado, al que nunca se ha terminado de acostumbrar. Siento una pequeña broma en la punta de la lengua, pero no lo suelto. Reír sin ti es casi un sacrilegio—. ¿Has comido algo?

— ¿Quieres café? —le interrumpo solo para cambiar de tema. Ron, apretando los labios, suspira y asiente con cansancio. Solo por eso lo quiero un poco más, no mucho, pero casi—. Bien. Siéntate, si quieres.

Pero no lo hace y en cambio me acompaña a la cocina llena de la suciedad de la noche y tu recuerdo. No lo pienso mucho al hacerle una taza. Paso por sobre los calderos llenos todavía de pociones, frascos de especias vacíos y copas de vino rotos por las baldosas. Dijimos que lo limpiaríamos mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Te gusta con azúcar o sin ella? —pregunto—. Creo que te gusta el azúcar, ¿y la leche? ¿Quieres leche? ¿Uno o dos terrones? La última vez que comimos juntos, recuerdo a mamá hecha una furia cuando descubrió que una vez tomaste café. Dijo que eras muy niño.

—Me acuerdo, sí —asiente—. Sin azúcar ni leche, gracias.

—Bien.

Mientras que la cafetera funciona, me siento en la encimera. Si estuvieras aquí, me gritarías "Quita tu gran trasero de mi mesa" y yo te sacaría la lengua porque "No eres mi mamá, idiota, deja de joder", y nos hubiéramos despertado a las 6 de la mañana porque siempre tuviste un serio problema con levantarte temprano.

— ¿Y qué cuenta la bonita Hermione?

—Lo de siempre —se encoge de hombros—. Sigue siendo una cerebrito.

—Un misterio el por qué aceptó salir contigo.

Es broma, una dura, rota, que no causa mucha gracia, pero agradezco que Ronnie intente al menos darme una sonrisa incómoda. Le doy su taza y cojo una para mí. Me pongo cuatro terrones y un chorro de leche. No me gusta dulce, pero eh, esta es en tu salud, Fred.

—George, ¿has pensado en la propuesta de mamá?

Ah, no te lo conté, ¿verdad, hermano? A nuestra sacrosanta madre se le ocurrió la maldita idea de que fuera a pasar a la madriguera una temporada. Algo de que parezco más enfermizo cada día y no lo puedo rebatir porque no sé cómo me veo. ¿Ya te dije que he tapado todos los espejos de esta maldita casa? Bueno, eso.

—Ron, creo estar lo suficientemente mayor para limpiarme los mocos solo, muchas gracias.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Bueno, pues no parece —digo molesto—. ¿Para qué me quiere allá? ¿Para largarse a llorar cada vez que me vea? ¿En serio quiere ayudarme?

—George, esto es duro para todos —respondió con desespero—; mamá solo quiere ayudar. No tienes que pasar por esto solo.

—Bueno, pues no quiero salir de acá. Ve a decírselo a nuestra madre, ya que al parecer resultaste más eficiente que una lechuza —tiré la taza, sobresaltando a Ron—. Ya no tengo apetito. Cuando termines, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Me tiré en tu cama, donde todavía queda algo de tu olor impregnado en la almohada. No escucho la puerta cerrarse, pero sí tus pasos en el apartamento, la estática de la radio y pienso por un momento que eres tú el que entra en el cuarto, que eres el que pone su mano en mi nuca y casi sin respirar, sollozo.

* * *

 _Querida Hermione;_

 _Aquí ha pasado el otoño sin ningún cambio. George sigue escondido entre sábanas, madre pasa sus días oculta entre las esquinas llorando por su muerte, Bill y Charlie, que parecen más taciturnos y callados que antes, se han dado a la tarea de consolarla, padre saca gnomos del jardín con una violencia insospechada, y Harry entrena todo el día que al llegar a casa está tan cansado que simplemente se desploma en el sofá. Creo que, de todos, él es el que siente más culpa. Lo niega, naturalmente, pero todavía crea excusas para no ir a la Madriguera. George ya ni eso._

 _Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro de que sabrías qué hacer._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Ronald Weasley._

* * *

Han pasado exactamente seis meses que llevo recluido en el departamento. Lo sé, estoy siendo un llorón, pero tú eres el fuerte de los dos, ¿no? Así que déjame en paz.

— ¡George, la cena!

Ronnie sigue viniendo. Ha aprendido a cocinar, bueno, eso creo, la verdad es que nunca como lo que prepara. Deja algo en el horno luego de limpiar la cocina, así que ya te puedes ir haciendo a la idea de que no hay más calderos mugrientos ni platos sucios. Se podría decir que ha sido el único cambio que ha habido en los últimos meses. Bueno, no puedes pensar que lo dejaría mover algo más luego del escándalo que hice cuando descubrí que la cocina estaba limpia. Casi Ronnie te acompaña al infierno.

— ¿George?

Cierro los ojos y me hago bolita en medio de las colchas, no me volteo cuando escucho el chirrido de la puerta ni cuando Ron se acerca y me acaricia el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, suspirando.

—Hice pastel de calabaza, al menos come algo de eso esta vez.

No se lo prometo porque sé que no lo haré. ¿Ves? Yo sí pienso en cumplirlos, Fred. Y aunque no quiera, me acerco al calor de su muslo, a la suavidad de su tacto, y cuando Ron comienza a contarme historias imposibles de jóvenes aprendices de aurores que casi fueron descubiertos por un grupo de turistas muggle levitando un contenedor de basura en busca de pistas para su clase de Criminalística, me quedo dormido, no sin antes pensar que, si estuvieras aquí, incluso sin querer, incluso haciéndote el cínico, mirarías a Ronnie con un inusitado respeto y orgullo. Si estuvieras vivo, hermano, cuando él se fuera, nos sonreiríamos porque ambos sabemos qué procede en esos casos. Claro, un regalo cursi y ridículo de hermano mayor que incomode a Ronnie y que cumpla las expectativas exigentes de Sortilegios Weasley, quizá llamaríamos a Harry para que nos ayudara, quizá Ronnie se moleste, quizá lloraría, quizá se reiría.

—Buenas noches.

Pero sería algo nuestro, siempre nuestro.

Al día siguiente, al levantarme, lo primero que hago es revisar el horno y ahí está, tapada con un hechizo de preservación, el ansiado pastel de calabaza. Cojo uno de los tenedores y como directamente del recipiente, y cuando la masa se deshace en mi lengua, cálido, delicioso, cierro los ojos y sonrío porque, joder, y aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo y nunca más lo haga ni bajo tortura, Ronnie cocina mejor que nuestra sacrosanta madre.

* * *

—Compañero.

— ¿Sí?

Harry ha mejorado en estos últimos meses. Ha subido de peso, tiene músculos donde antes no había, irradia poder pura y lista para atacar, y que se mueve dentro del cuerpo, esperando, crispada, asustada.

—Hoy no voy a poder ir a Encubrimiento.

—Ron —dice asombrado—. Esto no es como en Hogwarts, no puedes simplemente estar faltando. Joder, que ya faltaste a más clases de las que has asistido en este último mes.

—Harry —le interrumpe—; George está muy mal, no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Lo sé —suspira con frustración y su semblante se oscurece. Harry no lo sabe, pero cuando se siente acorralado, el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más denso, lleno de magia inquieta que quiere salir, es casi la misma sensación que Dumbledore le daba cuando estaba enojado, aunque en menor medida y hasta ahora ha pasado desapercibida, e incluso Ron se pregunta si no es él el que se está imaginando las cosas—; solo ten cuidado. No podré cubrirte para siempre.

Ron, sonriente, le palmea la espalda.

—Le diré a George que enviaste saludos.

Harry, muy a su pesar, se ríe.

* * *

 _Querido Ron;_

 _Lamento tener que escuchar que todos siguen llorándole a los muertos. Lo único que se me ocurre decirte es, que estés a su lado y esperes lo mejor. Créeme, es horrible tener pesadillas y no tener a nadie que sea tu soporte. Verás que en un par de meses (si Merlín lo permite) George entrará en razón._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Hermione J. Granger._

 _PD: Habla con Harry, no seas cabeza dura. Y sí, me di cuenta que no has intentado hacer que vaya a la Madriguera con más fuerza. Si es necesario, hechízalo y llévalo a rastras._

* * *

— ¿George? ¡Lo siento, llego tarde y yo…!

—Te juro que este es el mejor pastel de calabaza del mundo —dijo George entre asombrado y risueño. Estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y el recipiente de plástico en su regazo—. Nuestra madre se moriría de la impresión si descubre que tú, de todos sus hijos, sabe cocinar.

Estaba a punto de seguir la conversación, demasiado aliviado de haber recuperado a su hermano hasta que se puso a pensar que no, no porque George hubiera tenido _un buen día_ significaba que estuviera bien, es por eso por lo que se limitó a asentir y dijo " _Haré té_ " solo para hacer algo con sus manos. Cuando regresó, el recipiente estaba abandonado en una esquina de la mesa y George miraba por la ventana a los magos pasar con bolsas de la compra y los niños risueños gritar al acercarse a Sortilegios Weasley.

—Deberías volverlo a abrir —dijo Ron de repente. George no se sobresalta, simplemente coge la taza ofrecida y se refugia en su calor—. Era como estar en la tienda de Papa Noel —se interrumpe un momento, frunce el ceño y con una sonrisa socarrona, agrega—: Claro, si él fuera un gamberro que le gusta sacar canas verdes a los maestros.

George se ríe. No era tan luminoso como antes, pero algo era algo. Ron sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—Tal vez. No lo sé, debo pensarlo.

Ron asintió sin querer obligar a su hermano a hacer algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparado. Se quedaron callados un momento solo disfrutando la compañía del otro, y cuando Ron pensó que no volvería a hablar, George dijo:

—Quiero ver a mamá.

Era una decisión tomada a la rápida y quizá se arrepintiera mañana, pero cuando Ron buscó su mano y la apretó, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que eso sería suficiente, supuso, para buscar también el calor del que en algún momento fue su hogar y el de Fred. 

—No iré a vivir con ella —aclaró—; pero quiero verla.

—Haré los arreglos.

—Bien.

La tarde se coloreó de rosa pálido, naranja fosforescente y azul difuminado que se tragaba a las nubes. George suspiró y Ron con él, callados mirando cómo el día se perdía en la noche.

— ¿No tenías clases hoy?

—Me las cancelaron.

George apretó los labios y asintió.

* * *

Molly Weasley había pasado casi todo el día limpiando. Por primera vez luego de más de veinte años, se daba cuenta de lo grande que era, tanto que el polvo del recuerdo se escabullía por los rincones y la fina capa de polvo cubría nuevamente la mesa, recordándole que ya nadie la usaba además de ella. Ya no había más platos sucios en el fregadero ni zapatos o medias tirados por los cojines, ya nadie gritaba en medio de la noche por alguna gamberrada de los gemelos ni despertaba con una ligera caricia de su marido. Su familia se vino abajo, piensa mientras guarda la vajilla con las manos desnudas. Ha descubierto que hacerlo de la manera muggle es más cansador y difícil, y le encanta. Al menos puede distraerse con algo.

Abre la gaveta donde normalmente Arthur guardaría alguna que otra cosa muggle "prestado" del trabajo y casi se pone a llorar. No hay nada de nuevo, pero eso no le sorprende. Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts no parece correcto seguir adelante.

— ¡Mamá! —grita Ron.

Él también la sorprendió. Pensó que el que guardaría mayor entereza sería Arthur, pero fue el primero en derrumbarse; creyó que Percy sería el que se encasillaría en el trabajo, pero se fugó de Inglaterra queriendo olvidar; pensó que Charlie se perdería por los montes de Rumania, buscando refugio en sus amados dragones, pero fue el primero en decidir que se quedaría en casa. Todos la sorprendieron, pero nadie como Ron, que se convirtió en el pilar de la familia entera, siendo el único de todos sus hijos que no llora cada vez que siente que no es observado. No sabe de dónde sacó ese corazón tan generoso, pero lo agradece. No sabe si ella hubiera podido seguir sin su apoyo.

Cuando está a punto de contestarle, su mirada descansa en las manecillas del reloj, que llevaron a Ron y George hacia la línea que marcaba "En casa", y ella dejó su varita caer y salió rauda al encuentro del único hijo que podría comprenderla. Cuando se miraron, no se le cruzó por la cabeza confundirlo con Fred. Su hijo, el que murió, nunca había sido tan delgado, nunca se le habían notado tanto los huesos de la cara ni las ojeras, nunca su cabello había perdido lustre, nunca había parecido tan muerto ni cuando lo enterraron. Ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos, reflejando el mismo dolor, viéndose igual de devastados, y ahí fue cuando George, que ya no pudo soportarlo, se puso a llorar estruendosamente y Molly, porque no podía ser de otra forma, lo acogió sobre su pecho y lloró con él. No pensó en decirle " _Todo está bien_ " porque no era lo que ambos necesitaban y tampoco quería mentirle, ella murmuró _Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé,_ y no supo si lloraba por aquel que no regresaría o por aquellos a los que dejó atrás al partir.

* * *

Ron se mordió los labios para no ponerse a llorar también y los dejó solos, esperando que en compañía del otro pudieran hallar consuelo. Por su parte, agradeció internamente a sus hermanos por haberlo escuchado y salir de la casa. No sabe si George hubiera podido soportar tener público.

…

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó Ron.

George, sonriendo cansado, asintió.

—Genial.

—Le conté a madre que cocinas —le confesó una vez que ambos se encontraron solos y sonrió cuando Ron murmuró algo que sonó como a _traidor_ —. Dijo que deberías preparar algo hoy día. Todavía no confía en ti para hacer más que solo el postre, me temo.

Mientras que Ron y su madre se fueron a terminar los preparativos para la cena, George, ovillado en un abrigo marca Weasley que ahora le quedaba gigante, miraba hacia el jardín sin gnomos. _Ni para hechizar a los malditos_. Pensaba en el ofrecimiento de su madre _Quédate conmigo_ , y él, aunque estaba decidido a irse, le prometió considerarlo. De igual manera necesitaría un lugar si se decidía a vender Sortilegios Weasley, y por extensión, el edificio. En un par de meses hablaría con Zonko, a ver si quería algo del cachivache que tenía, aunque tal vez debería pensar en intentarlo una última vez, abrir la tienda, que el trabajo lo absorbiera, quizá fuera un buen catalizador.

Alzó la mirada y vio las colinas que años antes, con menos arrugas, pesadillas y culpas, sobrevolaba de la mano de Fred, riendo a mandíbula batiente y haciendo que Ron se desplomara de la escoba con un hechizo " _muévelo-muévelo_ ".

— ¿George? George, ¿eres tú?

Al darse la vuelta, vio a su padre, más delgado y ojeroso, cargando papeles y un panamá en una curiosa burbuja de fuerza que evitaba que el sombrero le comiera la nariz.

—Hola —dijo solo para no quedarse callado. Se abrazó a sí mismo y esperó el reproche, la mirada de dolor y la palidez de todo aquel que lo veía, pero no pasó nada de eso y en cambio, Arthur le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo envolvió en un abrazo que significó más de lo que George alguna vez estaría dispuesto a admitir. Cerró los ojos y no le importó llorar de nuevo si eso hacía que su padre besara su coronilla y le murmurara un " _Bienvenido a casa_ " que no pensó estar esperando.

* * *

Cuando Charlie y Bill llegaron fue más de lo mismo, aunque más de una vez los pilló mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. No era tan malo, decidió, no como pensó al menos.

Y al irse, le dolió más de lo que imaginó posible.

* * *

Me pongo el saco de rayas rojas y blancas que ahora me queda ridículamente grande y el sombrero de copa alta que antes cargabas. No me miro al peinarme, pero pienso que estoy más que presentable, así que, cargando la varita en el bolsillo de la manga y el bastón de oro falso en la palma vacía, abro las puertas de Sortilegios Weasley.

Al salir y ver alrededor, me sorprende lo desierta que encuentro la calle, aunque no debería. En medio de la guerra, los Mortífagos saquearon y destruyeron las tiendas que pensaban mancillaron la pureza de la magia, como si por hacerlo fueran mejores que nosotros. Ahora veo que incluso en la postguerra, nada ha cambiado mucho. Algunas tiendas pudieron volver a levantarse, otras nunca lo harán, así de simple.

Los niños que pasan por la tienda se quedan mirándome un momento, esperando tal vez que haga algún milagro que entretenga un poco a los muertos, así que alzo el bastón y apunto a todo aquel que me mire en un suave y firme movimiento.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos…! 

Espero un momento para que completes mi línea, pero nunca llega tu voz, risueña, perenne, fuerte, y aunque sé que nunca lo hará, todavía es difícil aceptarlo. Completar mis frases por mí mismo es un reto. Nunca se siente bien hacerlo solo.

— ¡…a Sortilegios Weasley! —sigue una voz que ahora reconozco como la única que se ha quedado, el que siempre me prepara la comida incluso cuando no me la como y que ahora sonríe como si todo hubiera sido planeado cuidadosamente, viéndose imponente y regio en su uniforme de auror.

Me saco la sorpresa del sistema y sigo con el acto. Ronnie lo ha visto por mucho tiempo, pero nunca ha sido un protagonista de esto y es casi como si te estuviera reemplazando, hermano, aunque agradezco infinitamente que me hubiera salvado de hacer el ridículo frente a tantas personas. Ambos nos damos la vuelta y alzamos los brazos a la tienda, y en ese momento, la tienda parece cobrar vida propia. Las luces se prenden, los estantes se acomodan y las ventanas se abren de par en par. El maestro de ceremonias que está pegado en el letrero se saca el sombrero y guiña un ojo a los que pasan por ahí. Escucho atrás que los niños gritan de felicidad y boto el aire que estuve reteniendo. Inhalo furiosamente, intentando que llegue aire a mis pulmones, pero no lo consigo. Pienso en ti, Fred, que deberías salir de la tienda gritando porque te quité el sombrero de copa, que deberías ser tú el que haga algo espectacular para atraer al público, que deberías estar vivo y completar mis frases y hacer la actuación conmigo porque hacerlo con alguien más es horrible.

—Eh, hermano, está bien, estás bien —dice Ron intentando no entrar en pánico también. Me palmea la espalda ligeramente—. Inhala, exhala. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Vamos, George, inhala, exhala.

Y lo hago. Mi respiración vuelve a ser uniforme y las esquinas de mi visión dejan de oscurecerse. Lo miro a los ojos azul eléctrico que me devuelven la mirada con preocupación y trago saliva, pensando que no debería necesitar una niñera. Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto, para que alguien me enseñe cómo se respira y dejar que el pánico y el dolor me nuble el juicio. Murmuro un agradecimiento que se pierde entre los gritos extasiados del público y me lo quito de encima, intentando pararme por mí mismo, pero mis piernas no dan para más y me vuelvo a desplomar. Solo cuando lo he intentado casi tres veces dejo que Ron me ayude y me lleve a la tienda. Me siento en el trono del rey, ese que tú, hermano, compraste porque querías mostrar que eras el amo y señor de la mejor tienda del mundo mágico. Admítelo, te encantaba ser el centro de atención. A mí también, para el caso, pero ahora no quiero que nadie me vea y menos extraños que no saben cómo sucedieron las cosas y por qué estoy así.

—Ya estoy bien —me quejo. Mi voz suena ronca y quebrada, como cuando has estado llorando por mucho tiempo. Carraspeo y lo vuelvo a intentar, esta vez imprimiéndole más convicción a mis palabras—. Estoy bien.

—Ya, claro.

No suena para nada convencido, pero no me importa. Él no te extraña como yo ni sabe qué sucede en mi mente, así que puede ir a joderse, a mí ni me importa.

—Disculpe, ¿esto a cuánto está?

Alza la caja para que lo vea y me mira expectante y con el monedero listo para pagar. Es un kit de supervivencia anti-clases, ¿la recuerdas, hermano? Por supuesto que lo haces porque a ti siempre se te facilitó saber cuánto costaba cada cosa. Pienso un momento, a ver si el bichito de la memoria me pica, pero no, no me acuerdo y eso es una putada. Al final, termino diciéndole un precio cualquiera. Dos galeones, y ella se lleva cuatro kits, feliz de haber conseguido tamaña ganga. En la noche, cuando cierro la tienda y por fin puedo hacerme con el cuaderno de registro que tenemos guardado en la trastienda, descubro que estaba a quince galeones.

Maldita sea. Solo…maldita sea.

* * *

Al día siguiente vuelve a ser más de lo mismo. Ron regresa a la tienda para ayudar y yo me la paso cargando el libro de registros bajo el brazo como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Hay más personas en la tienda de lo que cabría esperar y eso es bueno, significa que todos están comenzando a dejar atrás la sombra de la guerra, pero tanta avalancha de gente comienza a ponerme nervioso. Hace meses, hermano, que no he dejado que nadie se me acerque y ahora, de buenas a primeras, un mocoso de diez y pocos años me jala de la capa del traje para saber si puede llevarse chocolates vómito-explosivo a veinte sickles. Está loco, el crío. Según este maldito libro que pesa más que tu madre, Fred, está a un galeón, así que se lo digo y él intenta regatear. ¡Encima! Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo que Ron intente convencerlo de dejar la tableta de chocolate aduciendo a que no puede pagarlo.

— ¡Es un puñetero chocolate! 

— ¡Que no puedes pagar, idiota! —grita Ron cuando pierde los estribos.

Me alejo de ellos y la bulla hace que me duela la cabeza y me maree hasta con mis propios pensamientos, intento llegar a la trastienda evadiendo cuerpos desproporcionados e hiperactivos que intentan hacerse con una de las tantas bromas que creamos. Me apoyo en el trono que antes fue tuvo y cuando estoy a punto de cruzar el velo que separa un poco de paz con el barullo que reina el local, la voz suave y apacible de Angelina llamándome corta mis pasos. Recuerdo lo que una vez dijiste, hermano, que el sonido de su voz era como el de cientos de ángeles cantando al unísono. Bueno, esta vez no fue así. Se oyó gangosa, rota y desesperada por un poco de consuelo. Al voltearme, sus ojos negro noche me recorren de la cabeza a los pies, buscando en mí lo que sea que haya visto en ti, Fred, y lo encuentra y eso es lo que más me duele. Sonríe en medio de las lágrimas y baja la mirada, sonrojándose por la vergüenza y debería hacerlo, porque ahora lo único que me detiene de no asestarle un puñetazo es tu recuerdo. Pienso en qué harías tú si estuvieras vivo, en que quizá te plantarías entre nosotros y recibirías el golpe por ella, y eso no sabes cuánto llega a dolerme.

—Lo siento, yo solo…es solo que lo extraño —reconoce en un largo gemido de animal herido. No sé por qué, pero yo también comienzo a llorar—. Lo extraño tanto y pensé…

—No, no pensaste —la interrumpo con todo el veneno que puedo reunir. Ella me vuelve a mirar y aprieto mis puños, recordándome que en algún momento ella fue importante para ti, para mí, que fue mi amiga y casi cuñada. Que la quise—. No pensaste que me daría cuenta de que viniste para cubrir tus ansias de verlo a él, no pensaste en ponerte en mi lugar, lo que se siente llevar la cara de un muerto —digo bajando la voz hasta volverla un susurro, herido, furioso con ella y con cada persona que ha venido a mi casa por la misma razón—. Ninguno pensó que podría dolerme —en Lee Jordan, en Oliver Wood—. ¿Quieres saber qué se siente verte en el espejo y solo poder observar a tu hermano muerto? —en madre, en nuestros hermanos, en Ron la primera vez que me vio luego de tu funeral—. Da bastante miedo si lo planteas así, ¿no crees? —pregunto y ya para entonces mi respiración es errática. Angelina me mira con creciente alarma, pero parece pegada al piso, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar a calmarme—. Saber que, al despertar, lo primero que ves es a Fred cogiendo prestada tu cara, como un demonio que no quiere irse —No sé dónde coño está Ron, quizá gritándole todavía al pobre desgraciado de los veinte sickles, pero lo necesito. Ahora. Necesito que vuelva ahora—. Es como llevar una cruz que jamás se disolverá…a…a no ser…a no ser que…

 _A no ser que muera yo también._ Eso lo he pensado mucho, hermano, y es tentador, ponerle fin a todo, cerrar los ojos, encontrarte del otro lado. Ella me mira con horror y culpabilidad, pero no me quedo a verla, sino que vuelve el ataque de pánico con fuerza, crudo, volviendo a desequilibrarme. Escucho la voz de Ron llamarme, la de Angelina, sus pasos apresurados, pero, sobre todo, antes de desmayarme y que mi mundo se vuelva de un perpetuo negro, logro captar sus manos suaves y tiernas, y su voz diciendo que lo siente. Y suena triste, pero no estoy seguro si es porque me hizo caer en mi espiral de ansiedad o es porque se está disculpando por todo lo que te hizo a ti en vida.

¿Y sabes qué es peor? Que estoy seguro de que ella no hubiera venido si no fuera por ti, al igual que todos ellos que vinieron aquí a buscar un vago consuelo en mi cara.

* * *

Esta mañana me recuerda al día de tu funeral. De un perpetuo gris, las calles vacías y mi cama fría del lado izquierdo. Ese día me levanté con la espalda encorvada y la mirada perdida en la infinidad de mi propia tristeza, mi cuerpo repitió de manera mecánica la rutina diaria de bañarme, ponerme ropa y acurrucarme en el sofá. No estoy seguro si fue para esperar a Charlie, que se ofreció a ir conmigo a la Madriguera, o al que esperaba era a ti, a que de manera milagrosa y fantástica aparecieras en el portal y me dijeras que todo fue una mala broma, lo que sí tengo muy claro fue que no desayuné, no tenía estómago para eso y aun ahora es difícil pasarme siquiera la comida que tan amablemente Ron me proporciona.

—George —me llama Charlie desde la chimenea, quitándose el hollín de la ropa a base de manotazos—; ¿ya vamos?

Su voz es gangosa con un toque de firmeza. Al verlo, sus ojos me rehúyen y sé que ni siquiera tiene la fuerza de mirarme a la cara. Estoy tan embotado que ni me importa, solo pienso en que está horrendo con la cazadora casi quemada que trae.

—Venga —digo—; seguro no se irán hasta que lleguemos.

Charlie me coge de la mano y siento el conocido tirón en mi ya revoloteado estómago, y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy pisando la grava que crece bajo los dominios de la Madriguera y que estoy vomitando lo que sea que me pudiera meter a la garganta ayer por la noche.

—Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la vida de estos héroes que dieron su futuro a cambio del nuestro.

Sigue el sermón del idiota que envió el ministerio. Habla y habla, como si le hubiera tocado a él perder a alguien en esta guerra de mierda. Y lo peor es que todos lloran, pero yo no, me muerdo los labios, aprietos los puños y me trago las lágrimas porque ellas no te regresarán a la vida.

Todos comienzan a dispersarse. Van a llorar en un hombro dispuesto, se cobijan en brazos ajenos, dicen cosas como: "Era muy bueno" o "Le quise", pero eso de qué te sirve, Fred, estás muerto y ya no regresarás. Mi cama siempre amanecerá fría del lado izquierdo, ya nadie completará mis frases, nadie me levantará a las 6 de la mañana ni me gritará que no puedo sentarme en la encimera. Estoy, por primera vez en mi vida, completamente solo.

—Hola.

—Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta nuestra madre innecesariamente. No creo que nadie esté bien, hermano, no después de que murieras.

Lo miro a los ojos verde esmeralda, que se abren con sorpresa al verme. Exclama: "Fred…", antes de poderse detener y cuando se da cuenta de su error, su cara se deforma en un rictus de melancolía y culpabilidad, enrojece de la misma manera en que lo hizo Angelina y mira hacia sus zapatos. Y lo odio tanto, más de lo que alguna vez odié a alguien. Por llorarte, por verte a ti en mí. Me rio sarcásticamente y desvío la mirada de Harry hacia tu lápida que te condena a pudrirte con los gusanos y el tiempo. Aprieto los ojos y espero que mi garganta deje de sentirse tan seca, pero no lo consigo.

—George —empieza, seguro intentando redimirse.

—Cállate —le corto. Ese día, sin ánimos de pelear o siquiera gritar, parpadeo con rapidez intentando alejar a las lágrimas y suspiro—. Solo…Dios, solo cállate y deja de decir estupideces —y yo, solo por quererlo herir, para que supiera tan siquiera un poco lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, espeté—: Porque Fred estaría aquí si hubieras sido más rápido, idiota, estaría aquí.

Y así, lo hice responsable de mi dolor. Y de tu muerte.

No me quedé a verlo, no le pedí disculpas incluso cuando al instante me arrepentí, porque ese día, el día que celebramos tu funeral, me sentí vacío y ya sin nada que perder, solo mi vida. Y hoy me siento así, mientras escucho la puerta sonar, los puños de quien sea que esté tocando hacerse heridas por las astillas de la madera. Oigo que me llama. "¡George!", que se pierde en la oscuridad de mi departamento. Cierro los ojos, cansado de todo y pienso que ya no puedo hacerlo, si todos verán a Fred en mí, si nunca me dejarán olvidarlo, entonces, ¿qué me quedará si hasta mi individualidad te la llevaste, hermano?

— ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor!

Pienso en la silla que está en la cocina, en la cuerda que tengo en el depósito y pienso en lo fácil que sería terminar con todo, en dar el paso que me falta para caer en el abismo. Tal vez podría lanzarme, pero seguro, y con mi suerte, solo me rompería algunos huesos que me podrían volver a reconstruir.

— ¡ _Bombarda_!

La puerta se rompe en millones de astillas, pero no me paro a ver quién entra, y para este punto sé que el único que podría hacerlo es Ron, ese mismo que entra a mi cuarto y ve la cantidad de botellas de whisky que tengo en el piso, como barcos a la deriva entre tapetes y ropa sucia. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la borrachera y el sueño, lo veo en medio de la bruma de mi propia cabeza. Me grita: " _¡¿Por qué coño no abres la puerta?!"_ , como si no quedara claro que simplemente no quería abrirla, así que se lo digo y me doy la vuelta, acurrucándome en las mantas. Sé que solo es porque estoy borracho y te extraño, hermano, pero te veo en ese momento, a mi lado izquierdo, con una sonrisa preocupada y los ojos azules brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas.

—Está bien, Georgie, está bien. Duerme, mañana todo estará bien.

Y le hago caso. Con la mano de Ron acariciando mi cabello, cierro los ojos y voy a un mundo en donde la guerra nunca existió, donde podría vivir contigo, Fred, administrando la mejor tienda del mundo mágico.

* * *

— ¡Llegué!

—Tarde otra vez, Weasley —dijo el maestro Portland, sonriendo ligeramente. En efecto, el salón estaba vacío y solo ellos y el sonido de los borradores los molestaban. El profesor arrojó su trabajo ya revisado en una mesa cercana y Ron se contuvo de no maldecir al ver su desastrosa nota—. Sé que su familia está pasando por un muy mal momento, pero no es razón suficiente como para haber vuelto a suspender.

Se puso la chaqueta y suspiró.

—Eres bueno, Weasley, te sabes mover en el campo y tienes buen ojo para la estrategia. Tienes la capacidad de volverte uno de los mejores aurores, pero ahora estudiar para hacerlo no es tu prioridad —lo miró con tristeza—. Lo lamento, he sido muy paciente contigo, pero te pierdes clases, exámenes y ahora apenas traes la tarea, y yo no puedo ponerle nota a un alumno al que casi no veo.

Salió del aula con tranquilidad. Ron, en cambio, se quedó mirando al salón vacío, maldiciendo a la vida de porquería que ahora llevaba.

* * *

—Ron, ¿has oído?

— ¿Qué Portland está queriendo reprobarme? Pues, sí —resopló con desagrado—. Es decir, no es como si hubiera faltado _mucho_.

—Ron, no estoy hablando de eso —dijo. Sacó su copia de El Profeta y se lo puso al frente de la nariz. Ahí, en primera plana, aparecía el anuncio: _"¡En venta!",_ que tanto había temido. _Próspera tienda_ , decía el artículo, _en zona céntrica_ , como si así pudieran resumir todo el esfuerzo y los sueños de Fred que ahora George, de entre todos, terminaba tan abruptamente. Apretó los labios y bufó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Te refieres a después de hechizarle las pelotas?

Y aunque la situación no lo ameritaba, Harry igual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

—Sí.

—No lo sé —respondió—. No lo sé.

* * *

Al parecer, George había hecho todo a espaldas de la familia y con la ayuda de un viejo conocido que le debía algo de sus años de colegio.

—Lo salvé de una detención con Umbrigde —le confió cuando fue a reclamarle—. Solo se la cobré.

No parecía nada arrepentido, aunque había vuelto a las pequeñas manías de bajar la mirada y no terminarse la comida del plato.

—Esto era algo que querías hacer —le recordó—. Te enfrentaste a madre, a Umbridge y abriste una de las mejores tiendas del mundo mágico. ¡Esto era tu sueño también!

—Sí, Ronnie, tienes razón —respondió con la voz tranquila—. Sortilegios es más de lo que alguna vez nos permitimos soñar, pero todo, incluso esta casa, me hace recordarlo y ya no quiero hacerlo —se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió—: Ya no puedo.

Ron no supo cómo responder, así que dejó el tema estar. Murmuró _Te arrepentirás_ , pero George, en vez de verse devastado como pensó, sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

—Lo sé.

Y le apretó la mano, aunque Ron sabía que no era él al que buscaba, sino al que solo se hallaba al fondo de sus recuerdos.

* * *

— ¡Tengo una idea! —gritó—. ¡Y si ese desgraciado no lo hace, pues ya lo hago yo!

Ron entró al gimnasio de una patada y cargando una gran caja de color naranja con abejorros que se perseguían entre sí. Harry, que hasta hace un momento sostenía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Anne, se descuidó y ella lo terminó tacleando.

— ¡Joder! —se quejó.

—Lo siento, Capi —dijo ella con diversión—. Para qué invitas a tu novio.

—Vete al infierno —y al terminar de decirlo, se arrepintió. Anne comenzó con un _Y ni lo niegas_ y terminó con puyas inocentes. _Así que te molan los pelirrojos_. Que solo buscaban animarlo. Ella era buena, tal vez fue por eso que la consideraba una muy buena amiga.

Lo ayudó a pararse, aunque eso no disminuyó el dolor de haber caído de espaldas y menos la palmada juguetona en la región lumbar. _La odio tanto_. Anne le guiñó un ojo y se fue a practicar con Anton, un monumento de dos metros y con el corazón tan dulce como el de Hagrid, que se encontraba rezagado en un rincón de la cancha de entrenamiento, casi recostado en la barrera protectora. Al verlos, no tuvo dudas de que Anne sería delicada con él.

—Harry, ven, necesito que me ayudes.

Harry, todavía con el corazón en la garganta, se secó el pecho y la frente con la toalla de mano, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle dónde coño se había metido. No se había aparecido a Maleficios ni a Pociones Avanzadas (Snape debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, sí, señor) para hacer acto de presencia en Defensa a mitad de la clase. Harry miró de reojo a la profesora Arcadia que iba de aquí para allá corrigiendo la postura de los reclutas en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y cuidando a los espectadores cuando se usaban las varitas. No miró en ningún momento a Ron ni a su caja misteriosa de abejorros y eso solo lo hizo agradecer por primera vez que fueran más permisivos con ellos.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó apuntando a la caja con la barbilla. A veces, si le prestabas mucha atención, se removía inquieta como si fuera un animal y luego se quedaba estática por minutos. Era muy espeluznante.

— ¿No te conté? Estoy administrando Sortilegios —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y si Harry no se rio fue porque Ron, por primera vez en toda su vida, parecía estar hablando en serio—. En la caja hay algunas ideas que quiero implementar. He conseguido algo de Sangre de Dragón (cortesía de Charlie) y algo de polvo de cuerno de Bicornio. Lo que ha resultado en algo raro y fascinante…

—Ron, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó incrédulo. Lo cogió del hombro, obligándolo a salir del aula y haciendo que la caja los siguiera a una distancia prudencial, no vaya a ser que ese _fascinante_ sea _posiblemente peligroso y mortal_ —. Tío, no te quiero cortar las alas, pero no eres una eminencia de las pociones o de los encantamientos o de cualquier cosa en general.

—Gracias, Harry, cómo me alientas.

— ¿Quién te asegura que esa cosa no quiera comerte la cara? —le interrumpió—. ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida?

—No tiene dientes —señaló con una sonrisita—. Vamos, Harry, ¿dónde quedó tu vena de héroe, tu sentido de aventura?

—Aventura mi culo.

Harry se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura que la caja de abejorros y arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cómo era que su amigo podía ser tan idiota —a veces— como sus hermanos en sus momentos menos lúcidos. Miró un momento a Ron, que se refregaba los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha, y lo que encontró fue la vibrante fuerza de voluntad que siempre cargaría, la lealtad inquebrantable hacia aquellos que consideraba su familia y las ojeras y lo delgado que estaba. George no era el único que había colapsado, pensó, la única diferencia entre ellos era que Ron había canalizado su tristeza de otra forma, más productiva, menos egoísta. _Seguro está intentando que George no venda la tienda a base de enseñarle que puede hacerlo_. Porque era el primero en saber la clase de corazón que Ron cargaba en el pecho, murmuró: " _Abre la maldita cosa antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte"_ , y sonrió cuando Ron con la cara enrojecida le confesó que no sabía cómo.

—Es una caja de contención —explicó—. Fred y George la crearon cuando hacían experimentos en la Madriguera para que madre no los matara y que de paso no volaran la casa entera. Se supone que se abre con un hechizo, pero George no está de acuerdo con reabrir Sortilegios Weasley luego de lo que pasó la última vez ni me ha autorizado a utilizar indumentaria de la tienda, así que estoy solo en esto, compañero.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que lo trajiste en medio de clase? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Al menos sabes lo hay dentro?

—Sí. Es algo raro y fascinante, ya te lo dije.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y contra lo que el sentido común le dictaba, murmuró un encantamiento sobre la caja de abejorros y la hizo transparente. Pensó que estaba preparado para todo, pero estaba muy equivocado.

 _Pero qué._

—Fascinante, ¿no?

—Si Hermione viera esto, se moriría de la impresión —dijo con seriedad. La criatura dentro de la caja era una bola de líquido parecido al petróleo y con ojos que se resbalaban por su cuerpo antes de recomponerse y volver a la cima. Se movía, vibrante de energía y emoción, y al ver a Harry tan cerca, se le abalanzó haciendo que el practicante a auror se cayera de bruces contra el suelo—. Joder, tío, ¿qué mierda…?

—Lo sé, es genial.

Y lo decía tan pagado de sí mismo que le deba hasta pena. Se paró y la masa negra con ojos lo siguió como si estuviera decidido a comerlo vivo.

—Es bastante espeluznante —dijo—. No estarás pensando en venderlo, ¿no?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó titubeante—. ¿No te gusta?

Harry no respondió. Miró de nuevo a la criatura, pensando en palabras menos hirientes para decir que era una puta mierda, pero Ron no había sido su mejor amigo tantos años por nada. Sus hombros se desplomaron y gruñó.

—No sé qué hacer —le confesó—. He estado todo el fin de semana en la tienda, buscando alguna forma de hacer que funcionara, pero simplemente no viene a mí —se dejó caer en el piso. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño—. Es más difícil de lo que parece.

—Tal vez por eso George no quiere volver —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda a manera de apoyo—. Ron, no tienes que hacerlo solo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Su amigo asintió, pero Harry sabía que mentía. Dejó su mano en el hombro y lo apretó, esperando que Ron entendiera que para bien o para mal, estaba con él.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer travesuras —dijo y Ron, que había estado concentrado en una interesante grieta del piso, lo miró con asombro e incredulidad. Harry sonrió—. Quiero tartas de calabaza por mi inestimable colaboración a manera de pago.

—Claro —respondió, sonriendo—. Nada menos para el héroe del mundo mágico.

—Faltaría más —le siguió. Dejó que le desordenara el cabello, riendo bajo. Ambos voltearon a mirar a la caja que volvió a saltar y Harry dijo—: ¿Qué haremos con ella?

—A George le falta una mascota.

Se miraron un momento con sendas sonrisas traviesas antes de romper a reír.

* * *

Querido hermano, hoy amaneció con nubes grises, lluvia intensa y el sonido de la radio en la cocina. Me terminé el vino de la nevera, comí una rodaja de queso antes de botarla por el retrete y con varita en mano, te quité de las paredes, guardé tu recuerdo en cajas de cartón, escondí el polvo, rompí vajilla que no quería llevarme y lavé tu pijama. Un gran avance, sí, señor.

No te ofendas, todavía lloré al quitar el póster de los Stone de nuestro cuarto, me reí al ver la mancha de poción Crece-Pelos en la pared de la sala, guardé con cuidado tu amada colección de estampillas, no miré al encontrar tu libreta de notas, bailé en la cocina en tu nombre y al salir, abandonando para siempre los restos del queso de la mañana, el teclado, los espejos, toallas y un bote de tu gel de ducha muggle, no miré hacia atrás, temeroso de encontrarte en el resquicio de la puerta, cogiendo lo que no llevé, mirándome con pena. Todavía estás aquí, ¿sabes? Aunque no quiera, para bien o mal, siempre estarás en mí.

Sí, decidí regresar con madre. Ella te extraña mucho, ¿sabes? Todavía pone tu plato en el lugar donde deberías sentarte de manera inconsciente, y cuando se da cuenta, sus ojos se cristalizan y sonríe con tristeza, pero conserva la entereza. Alza la barbilla, aprieta los dientes y me coge de la mano. Es muy fuerte, más que yo.

—Querido, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te gusta tu habitación?

Nadie ha entrado en tu cuarto —en el nuestro, tanto da—, y madre no me ha preguntado al momento de cambiarme de lugar. Sé que es porque no te quiere dejar ir y lo respeto, aunque me hubiera gustado recostarme en tu cama, llorar en tu almohada, pensar que tus pasos son los que escucho al despertar.

—Sí.

Estoy en la habitación que antes ocupaba Percy. Él, de todos nuestros hermanos, fue el que tomó peor tu pronta partida. No saben dónde está, pero no se preocupan por él. Cada quincena manda cartas diciendo dónde se encuentra en ese momento junto con una tira de estampillas. No sé de dónde ha averiguado tu afición, pero, eh, al menos se esfuerza. Hay que darle crédito.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —y sé que no se refiere al cuarto esta vez.

Sonrío ligeramente y le aprieto la mano ofrecida. Está muy delgada, hermano, de verdad delgada. Deberías haber pensado en lo que causarías al morir, idiota.

—Estoy mejor que hace unos meses —y añado—: Me encanta estar de vuelta —solo para que ella no se preocupe de más.

Madre sonríe y se acuesta conmigo. Yo, con los ojos inyectado del sueño, me recuesto con ella y dejo que su voz dulce y melodiosa, me lleve a un lugar donde tú sobreviviste, donde todavía puedo molestarte con Angelina, alterar bombas fétidas para que, al explotar, salga helado, y por sobre todas las cosas, de nuevo, como antaño, me acariciaras el cabello como el buen hermano mayor por 5 segundos que eres y me desearas las buenas noches.

* * *

Los días en la Madriguera son más atareados de lo que pensé y eso es muy bueno. Madre está decidida a hacer todo de la manera muggle, así que se pasa horas moliendo papas, limpiando la cocina, los cuartos, deshierbando el jardín. No tenía muchas ganas de salir de mi montículo de la tristeza, pero nuestra madre nunca ha soportado a los ociosos, así que me ha puesto a lanzar a los pocos gnomos que todavía se atreven a acercarse. Fue divertido, hermano, aunque si hubieras estado aquí, habría sido más memorable.

— ¡George!

— ¡Ronnie! —lo saludo. Me sacudo la tierra de las manos y los pantalones. Al final, intenté lanzarlos con un bate muggle. No funcionó muy bien que digamos. Estoy a punto de contarle mi travesía con un gnomo que casi me quita parte del cabello cuando veo a Harry, que con la mirada baja y removiéndose incómodo, se tensa en mitad de la sala que en algún momento fue su hogar—. Harry —dijo en un susurro y él alza la mirada, abrazándose a sí mismo, casi temblando de la culpa.

No te mentiré, hermano, estuve muy enojado con él, pero debes entenderme. En los meses posteriores a tu muerte culpaba a todos, a quien sea que estuviera vivo y pudiera desquitarme, pero Harry, de entre todos, no se lo merecía. El hijo de puta que te mató ya no está por él. Harry, sin querer, vengó a todos y nos salvó. Le debo más de lo que en esta vida podré pagarle y es por eso que lo jalo en un abrazo que sé, estuvo esperando tanto como yo. Harry, luego de una ligera vacilación, se aprieta contra mí. Pienso en que tal vez se muerde los labios para no llorar, en su propio dolor y me sorprendo de lo egoísta que he llegado a ser, ¿no se suponía que el sensible de nuestra relación, el empático y amigable, era yo? Joder, que te he fallado, tío.

—No fue tu culpa —le digo y eso es más de lo que Harry puede soportar. Acalla un sollozo y entierra su cara entre mis ropas demasiado grandes. Miro por encima de su hombro y descubro a Ron mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Ronnie es muy bueno, hermano, desearía que lo hubiéramos visto antes.

* * *

La cena de esa noche es mucho más amena que las anteriores. Ron, luego de darle demasiadas vueltas, nos ha contado que usó la caja contenedora "Abejorro Feliz" sin permiso y ahora no puede abrirlo, y de todos, le pidió ayuda al único que podría saber la clave, pero que también es lo suficientemente idiota como para no caer en cuenta de la palabra secreta. Enarco una ceja y con una sonrisa de suficiencia Marca Weasley, toco la caja con la punta de la varita y digo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", tragándome la risa cuando escucho el gruñido de Harry y el golpe de la cabeza de Ron contra la mesa. Dios, desearía que estuvieras aquí. Seguro tú no te contendrías.

Pero, y aunque me avergüence admitirlo, no pude regodearme por mucho tiempo en su absoluta miseria. Ni corta ni perezosa, la monstruosidad creada por tu hermano —sí, te lo regreso, porque ese desgraciado no merece estar emparentado conmigo—, se pegó a mi cara y puedo jurar por nuestra santa madre que lo escuché chillar de felicidad.

— ¡Quítate!

— ¡No, Eugenio, niño malo! —gritó Ron intentando quitármelo. En la mesa, podía escuchar la risa ahogada de Harry y las de nuestros hermanos que no se tomaron la molestia ni de aparentar que no se divertían con mi sufrimiento. _Los odio a todos_ —. ¡No, Eugenio, suelta a papi!

— ¡No jodas! Pensé que George era asexual —se burló Bill.

— ¡Idioma! —chilló nuestra madre—. ¡Y Ron, quítale eso!

— ¡Lo estoy intentando!

Charlie, luego de aburrirse, me lo quitó. Con un movimiento fluido de varita, Eugenio salió disparado hacia una de las paredes. Se deshizo al estrellarse haciendo un sonido de lo más desagradable, pero al llegar al suelo, se recompuso, sacudió su pseudo-cabeza y volvió corriendo hacia mí. Chillé (de manera muy digna, todo hay que decirlo) y me subí a mi silla cuando lo sentí restregarse contra mi pierna, pero la maldita puede pegarse a cualquier superficie y se terminó trepando hasta poder acurrucarse en mi regazo. No te tienes que asustar por mi integridad física, Ron afirmó que era inofensiva con una labia tal que madre le disculpó por crear vida sin nuestro consentimiento y haberme asustado de muerte. Dijo que no tenía dientes u otra estructura física que pudiera ser peligrosa, no era corrosiva, no era violenta y aparentemente solo se había "emocionado de más" cuando me conoció. Al parecer, verme liberarlo creó en él un sentimiento de apego tal que no me lo he podido quitar de encima desde entonces.

Estuve con esa cosa todo lo que restaba de la cena y Bill intentó darle algo de comer, pero al parecer nada le gustaba. Es muy bueno lanzando cosas, considerando que no tiene boca con la cual escupir. Una de esas hasta casi le da en el ojo, solo por eso me gusta.

Al pararme, Eugenio subió hasta mi hombro y se acurrucó cerca de mi cuello. Es un poco pegajoso, pero lo tolero porque no sé cómo sacármelo de encima. Y al dormir, se fue a mi pecho y cerró los ojos con pereza, y puedo jurarte que no tuve pesadillas contigo ni con los mortífagos ni con Voldemort. Esta vez, solo pude imaginarme la escena casi surrealista de esa noche, de los gnomos que tiré con el bate muggle y a Charlie hablando sobre las posibles comidas de Eugenio. Y al despertar, ya no me sentía cansado.

* * *

 _Querida Hermione;_

 _Esta noche, Harry ha vuelto a casa. Me gustaría que lo hubieras visto todo, desde la forma en que nuestro amigo se encogió, cargando culpas que no le correspondían, de cómo George arrugó el gesto, sabiéndose responsable de su incomodidad, de la forma en la que lo abrazó como un hermano mayor, de las palabras "No fue tu culpa", que fue el acabose para Harry._

 _No fue justo, me dijo George esa noche, haberme ensañado con él. Harry no tiene familia más que la nuestra y yo le impedí que buscara refugio en sus brazos._

 _Ha madurado mucho y no sé si este cambio es bueno o malo. No es como el George que conocí, aunque puedo decir que este al menos es más empático._

 _Te extraño, Hermione, mucho. Cuento los días para volvernos a ver._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Ronald Weasley._

* * *

Querido hermano, yo iba bien, te juro que sí. Ahora ya no siento el inmenso deseo de hundirme en la cama y no despertar, ahora en mis sueños ya no estás, me enfrento al día con mi ropa y aunque todavía no soy capaz de verme al espejo, me he dado un vistazo por el reflejo de la ventana en la noche serena. Me veo del asco, por cierto.

— ¡ _Bonjour_!

Estaba mejorando. Ya no me despertaba deseando encontrarte a mi lado ni esperaba escuchar los pasos errantes de alguien tras la puerta para hacerme creer que eras tú. Estaba mejorando, estaba mejorando.

—No saben cuánto los extragñé —dijo Fleur con la voz dulce, casi cantada, entrando a la sala con su melena de encanto y su belleza irreal—. Bill me dijo togo —exclamó dirigiéndose a mí. Cogió mi mano y la apretó intentando ser reconfortante. No la maté, hermano, solo porque estaba tan asombrado de que aun sin quererlo, lograba ser cruel—; lo siento tangto.

La cena fue más de lo mismo. Se sentó al frente de mí con una sonrisa comprensiva como si fuera una madre viendo a su hijo haciendo berrinche y se la pasó mirándome cada tanto, tal vez buscando las ansiadas diferencias que separaran mi imagen de la tuya y que ni yo he podido encontrar. Sé que no estaba siendo mala a posta, hermano, pero en ese momento ella representaba la razón por la que no quería regresar a esta casa. Me hacía recordar que te fuiste, mirándome como si yo fuera un fantasma de tu propia presencia. Y aunque sé que estuvo mal, la odié por eso.

— ¿Sí, Fleur? —espeté a manera de pregunta cuando ya no la toleré. Vi a Bill tensarse a su lado, pero me importó una puta mierda. Yo no tenía la culpa de que su mujer fuera tan idiota—. ¿Qué quieres?

Y de nuevo la sonrisa comprensiva. Sus ojos celestes brillaron de pena y le quise golpear. Alargó su mano y tomó la mía. ¿Quién le dio el derecho de tomarse esas libertades?, me pregunté, ¿qué le daba el derecho a venir a mi casa y destrozarme?

—Lo lamengto —dijo—; es solo que te pageces tanto a Fred…

No lo pude soportar más tiempo, no así, hermano, no viniendo de ella. Me zafé de su agarre y la miré con toda la incredulidad y rabia que sentía en ese momento, maldiciéndola en silencio.

—No, por favor, no te disculpes —dije con sarcasmo—. Adelante, si hablar de mi hermano muerto te parece fascinante, entonces, por favor, no te cortes —le sonreí y me congracié al verla perder el poco color que poseía, bajar la mirada, morderse los labios rojos y pronunciados—. Olvida que esta casa está de luto, total, ¿a ti en qué te podría afectar?

—George, por favor —me interrumpió Bill con la voz calmada—. Ella…

—No, es bueno que esto haya salido a la luz —dije casi gritando, todavía mirándola con desprecio—. Alguien debería decirle a tu francesita que se comprara algo de sentido común o cerebro, ya tanto da.

— ¡George!

— ¿Pensaste que era un buen tema? ¿Pensaste que quería tu compasión? ¿Qué me gustaría tener tu atención? —pregunté con incredulidad—. Dime, si Gabrielle hubiera muerto, ¿te gustaría que yo fuera a tu casa y te dijera que te pareces a ella?

Fleur, sabiendo que ahora ofendía a su hermana, enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo, se paró con su magia erizada y los ojos brillando de la rabia. Yo la seguí y estuve a punto de tirarme encima de su cuello, podía verme golpeándola hasta hacerla sangrar, que su bella cara se desfigurara con moretones, arañarla, quitarle cabello, hacerle saber de manera física y salvaje lo que yo estaba sintiendo, lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que te fuiste. Pero Bill puso su varita en mi cuello antes que hiciera nada y dijo "Basta", una palabra que me destrozó, sintiendo que mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, me traicionaba. Miré por sobre su hombro y la vi calmada, como si su marido fuera a corregir mi ofensa. Y por Merlín, que fue tan difícil no matarla en ese momento, hermano, fue muy difícil.

— ¡¿Sabes que no me puedo ver a los espejos?! —le grité ya sin importarme llorar de la impotencia. Sentí la mano de Bill vacilar, sus ojos azules abrirse, el jadeo de mi madre, el espanto de Fleur—. No puedo verme porque me parezco tanto a él, tanto que lo odio, tanto que hubiera deseado haberme muerto con él —puse mi mano en el pecho y sollocé—. Todos me miran como si fuera un maldito fantasma—grité—. ¡Pero adivinen qué! ¡Fred Weasley está muerto y los gusanos se lo están comiendo! — y la odié, los odié a todos por no poderme entender—. ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente perder a la persona que más amas?! ¡¿Acaso tienes alguna jodida idea?!

Estaba mejorando, hermano, lo juro, pero ya no pude seguir aparentando de que no me importaba que no estuvieras aquí.

Miré a Bill con todo el desprecio que pude reunir en ese momento de debilidad y espeté:

—Si todavía me tienes alguna consideración, _hermano_ , aléjate de mí —y luego miré a Fleur y con una sonrisa sádica y casi dulcificada, le escupí—: Vete de mi casa. Ya no es necesario que regreses. Total, el único que te tolera es Bill.

Me fui del comedor. No me quedé a ver si me hacían caso y tampoco me importaba. Eugenio se restregaba contra mi mejilla. Mis pasos se perdían por los corredores de la casa. Al llegar al cuarto de Percy, me tiré a la cama y lloré.

* * *

En la estación del tren hay menos personas de las que Ron habría pensado encontrar. Algunas caras conocidas como los Goyle, otras nuevas que piensa son muggles y uno que otro mago. No hay rastro de los Malfoy o de los Parkinson, pero eso no le sorprende. Hubieran sido muy atrevidos si hubieran venido.

Por lo que le contó Hermione, es la primera vez que ve tan poca concurrencia en la escuela. De los 200 alumnos que ingresaban por año, se redujeron significativamente a más de la mitad. Dice que la causa podría ser por cualquier cosa, desde los registros quemados por Umbridge, la migración masiva de magos cuando estalló la guerra o las muertes. Pero, por supuesto, Pansy y Draco volvieron a Hogwarts, aunque al menos conserva el pequeño placer de saber que son tratados como parias por su participación en la guerra.

— ¿Y qué cuentan los…? Dios, ¿cómo es que se llamaban, querida?

— ¿Su equipo de quidditch? —ella frunce el ceño para después encogerse de hombros—. Algo de Cannon, creo.

— ¿Eso no es una marca de cámara? —dice él con extrañeza.

— ¿Se refiere a los Chudley Cannons, señor? —pregunta apiadándose del hombre. Mark lo observa y sonríe, asintiendo—. Bueno, están bien, supongo. Lo que cabría esperar en sus condiciones.

— ¿Han clasificado?

—Pues —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—; no, no han clasificado en más de una década.

—Ah —responde Mark. Mira a su mujer enarcando una ceja y ella se encoge de hombros—. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo sigues?

Y así se da cuenta de lo parecidos que son sus padres a Hermione, tan analíticos y francos que a veces rayan en la crueldad. Ambos sonrieron esperando una respuesta y se sorprendió pensando que al menos Hermione había aprendido a pensar antes de decir las cosas.

—No tengo ni idea, señor.

Jane enarcó una de sus finas cejas y bufó como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba, Mark lo miró con indulgencia y Ron quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. No es que fueran malas personas, es solo que eran muy difíciles de complacer.

— Mira, querido, es Hermione —dijo Jane, saltando entre las personas para verla—. Ay, se ve tan linda, tiene la blusa que le compré en Australia.

— ¿El amarillo?

—Era azul, querido.

Mark asintió sin dejar de buscarla. Ron hizo lo propio, pero no encontraba el cabello esponjado que tanto la caracterizaba. Uno pensaría que con tan pocas personas y cargando su metro noventa sería más sencillo.

— ¿Ron?

Y luego la dulce voz de Hermione lo golpeó. Llevaba su cabello en un moño, cargando un par de libros y seguida por su baúl. Al verse, ella le sonrió y lo envolvió en un abrazo, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Él le correspondió, besando su mejilla y acariciando su espalda. Luego de lo que pareció un segundo, Hermione lo soltó y fue a saludar a sus padres. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo volvió a ver y sonrió, pensando que debía verse más ridículo de lo que se sentía.

—Me gusta tu uniforme —dijo ella—. Te queda bien.

Él se hinchó como pavo de navidad. Estaba un poco más delgado que antes, Harry se lo había dicho, pero no hasta el punto de que el uniforme no le quedara.

—Y a mí me gusta tu blusa. Y el moño —agregó—. Estás muy linda.

Tal vez balbuceaba, pero Hermione era una presencia de ensueño. Hice algo muy bueno para merecerla, pensó por un momento, algo muy bueno.

—Pero no se queden parados ahí —bromeó Jane—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? —lo miró, sonriendo—. ¿Qué dices? Yo invito.

Él sonrió con incomodidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero tengo clases. Solo me escapé en el receso para poder ver a Hermione.

—Es una pena —dijo Mark, asintiendo—. Claro, los estudios son primero. Y con lo bien que nos la pasamos hablando de los Cannons —le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y ella se rio. Ron frunció el ceño con extrañeza—. Bueno, entonces, te esperamos en el auto, querida —le besó la frente y cogió la mano ofrecida por su mujer—. No te tardes.

Cogieron el baúl de su hija y se fueron. Al sentirse solos, Ron se sonrojó con incomodidad y Hermione se rio. Se sentaron en una de las bancas, escuchando las voces de la multitud perder su significado. Ron le cogió de la mano, murmurando un quedo " _Te extrañé_ " que Hermione apenas pudo escuchar.

—Yo también —respondió, mirando hacia el frente—. Pensé mucho en ti todo el año.

Él asintió porque no sabría qué más hacer. Dibujó figuras en el dorso suave, besó con las yemas las curvaturas, los nudillos, se perdió en las líneas y cómo su mano, pequeña y suave, cabía en la suya.

—Pareces muy cansado.

—No he estado durmiendo bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. En estas circunstancias es normal, ¿no crees?

Ella lo miró un momento, estudiando las arrugas, las ojeras, los pómulos pronunciados y la sonrisa. Abrió la boca, quizá preocupada, quizá para reprochar el no haber confiado en ella; pero Ron la interrumpe, cogiendo un cabello rebelde y poniéndoselo tras la oreja. Acaricia la mejilla un segundo antes de soltarla y decir:

— ¿Sabes que eres muy guapa? —Hermione enarca una ceja, sonriendo—. Es en serio, soy un tío con suerte.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —responde. No se le escapó el cambio de tema, pero decidió dejarlo estar. No era el momento ni el lugar. Tenía cinco minutos y no quería gastarlos en discutir—. Por fin te diste cuenta.

—La inteligente en esta dupla eres tú, cariño —le sigue. Ella se ríe.

La conversación va a parar a las interminables tardes en la biblioteca. _Hay un rincón, Ron, cerca de la Sección Prohibida, donde llega algo de sol hasta en invierno_. Los paseos por la tarde. _Debimos haberlo hecho cuando los tres estábamos en la escuela_. Las cocinas atestadas de tartas de melaza, jugo de calabaza, los chistes perdidos de millones de elfos que todavía la recordaban por protegerlos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. _Me quieren y respetan, y aunque les he intentado decir que no necesito que me sirvan, es en lo único en lo que me ignoran_.

—Eso es bueno para el pedo, ¿no?

—Ya te lo dije, es P.E.D.D.O, no pedo —dijo exasperada.

Y así, terminaron siendo veinte minutos en lugar de cinco. Ron la acompañó hasta la salida de la estación de King Cross, hablando de Harry. _Se ha mudado a la Madriguera, parece más feliz_. De George. _Explotó contra Fleur_. Del pleito entre la esposa de Bill y su madre. _No la tolera_. De Bill. _Se ha ido._

—No tengo ni idea de qué hacer —le confiesa—. ¿Qué harías tú?

—Dale tiempo —dijo. Le apretó la mano para reconfortarlo y él le sonrió con tristeza—. Ya verás que todo se arregla —besó su mejilla—. Tengo que ir con mis padres. ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para vernos?

— ¿El sábado? Por la tarde.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado.

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de perderse entre la multitud. Ron suspiró con cansancio, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta. Tenía 10 minutos para llegar a su próxima clase y más vale que se apurara.

* * *

Llegó por los pelos a la clase de Oclumancia e hizo grupo con Harry en la parte práctica. Habían descubierto que Ron era mejor oclumente que Harry. No sabía cómo, pero siempre se le iba la mano y nunca podía quedarse en la superficie. Es por eso de que ahora sabía sobre la alacena bajo las escaleras, había visto impotente el castigo de Umbridge, escuchado los gritos del tío Vernon, había tenido pesadillas con la mirada sin vida de Cedric Diggory y había llorado por todo lo que Harry le gritó a la casa maldita de los Black solo porque no había forma de decírselas a su padrino fallecido. Así que, para evitarlo, de manera tácita, habían acordado que Harry nunca más sería el sujeto de prácticas.

Dejó que sondeara su mente. Regresó al momento en que Hermione le besó por primera vez, la vez que escuchó a Fred bromear sobre Peter y él no lo entendió, a George destrozado en la cama, a Ginny arreglándose frente al espejo del baño, a las historias sobre el Elegido salvando a todos, y cuando regresó, Harry se rio, pensando en la vez que Ron junto con sus hermanos se disfrazaron de Harry para Halloween.

—Si dices cualquier cosa, olvídate de tener descendientes, compañero —advirtió. Harry alzó las manos sin dejar de reírse.

—Calma, tu pequeño secreto nunca lo diré.

Ron se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando la profesora Nawja dio por finalizada la clase. Guardaron sus cosas y Harry le propuso ir a pescar algo a la cafetería. _No has comido nada en todo el día, tío._

—Te juro que pareces un palillo de dientes.

—Gracias por tus bellas palabras.

—Siempre contigo, hermano.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Señor Weasley, necesito hablar con usted —lo retuvo la profesora sin dejar de guardar sus papeles—. Señor Potter, creo que él sobrevivirá sin su eterna presencia —dijo al verlo con intención de quedarse. Le sonrió—. No muerdo, no se preocupe.

Harry miró a Ron un momento antes de asentir y salir del aula. La profesora le indicó un sitio al frente de su escritorio y él se sentó, dejando sus libros en el regazo, esperando a que ella hablara. La profesora lo estudió de la misma forma que Hermione lo había hecho en la mañana y no pudo evitar removerse. Ella al final suspiró y dijo:

—Has faltado ya tres semanas a mi clase —comenzó.

—Lo sé, profesora, y yo…

—No —lo interrumpió—; no hace falta que me lo diga. Potter fue muy ilustrativo con su excusa y prefiero imaginarme que no me mintió —añadió enarcando una ceja, retándolo a contradecirla. Ron decidió tragarse sus palabras y ella le sonrió—. ¿Sabes por qué es tan difícil llegar a ser auror? —preguntó—. Es porque los requerimientos para mantenerse dentro son aún más rigurosos. Hay miles de estudiantes que salen cada año de Hogwarts y matarían por estar en sus zapatos, señor Weasley, así que aprecie el lugar que se le ha brindado dentro de las instalaciones —frunció el ceño y siguió—. He hablado con otros de sus docentes y es lo mismo, cada vez falta a más clases, deja las tareas para el final, pide plazos, no va a exámenes, y muchos de sus maestros le hemos tenido consideración por la difícil situación que pasa su familia; pero no podemos poner una nota cuando no hay nada por evaluar —cogió su bolsa y se levantó—. Tiene potencial, señor Weasley, para ser un auror de excelencia, pero ahora mismo, ser auror no es su prioridad. Espero que recapacite. Como le dije, personas con talento, como usted, hay miles y con más ganas de formar parte de nuestro escuadrón —Ron la miró a los ojos y descubrió en ella tanta decepción que no lo pudo soportar—. No es necesario en el cuerpo de aurores, por muy héroe del mundo mágico que sea. Servimos y protegemos, miles de vidas dependerán de usted al graduarse, no es un juego lo que hacemos, piense en eso.

Y salió con paso resuelto del aula. Ron se quedó en su asiento, pensando que, tal vez, esto le pasaría de nuevo si no se andaba con cuidado. Cuando fue en busca de Harry, sus manos todavía temblaban.

* * *

Esta mañana no salí de mi cuarto. Ahora te hablo desde el fondo de las mantas, cargando el insomnio, el miedo y la noche que no quiere acabarse. Madre no ha venido a sacarme, así que presumo que le hice recordarte. Ella también estaba mejorando, hermano. Lo siento, eso sí fue mi culpa.

—George, ¿quieres cenar?

Eugenio es perfecto para momentos así. Ha dormido conmigo todo el día y cuando me aburrí, lancé una pelota que él fue corriendo a recoger. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no quería seguir jugando, volvió a su lugar en mi pecho y se acurrucó a mi lado. Es una muy buena mascota.

—Eh, te hice pastel de carne.

Saqué la cabeza de las mantas y Eugenio, que también quería ver, salió. Bueno, uno de sus ojos. Ron sonrió con un plato llego de comida y cuando lo vi, recién me di cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté—. ¿No tienes clases?

—Hoy es domingo, hermano —dijo, riendo—. Claro que no tengo.

Fred, quiero hacerte una confesión, sé desde siempre que este idiota ha dejado de ir a la Academia por mi culpa; pero, aunque a veces me siento mal por no decirlo, me hace compañía y su presencia es refrescante. De todos, incluyendo a mamá, es el que más me ha ayudado a superarte. No sé cómo pagarle, si te soy sincero, pero algún día, cuando me sienta preparado para alzar la barbilla y reír a todo pulmón, veré por Ronnie como él lo hace por mí. Le quiero, hermano, ¿sabes? Es raro decirlo, pero le quiero mucho.

—Eso parece comestible —susurro mirando el plato. Ron, sonriendo, me lo tiende y con las manos temblorosas, cojo el primer bocado. Y por Merlín que el desgraciado cocina de puta madre. Hago un sonidito de inmenso placer y Ron se ríe.

—Lo tomaré como que te gustó.

—Esto está muy bueno —digo con la boca llena. Pongo un pedazo en mi dedo e intento que Eugenio coma, pero como siempre es un intento fútil. Lo huele por un instante y luego se da media vuelta y regresa a mi hombro—. Eugenio no aprecia la buena comida.

Ron sonríe y sé qué viene incluso cuando todavía no ha abierto la boca. Pero claro, él no estuvo en la cena de anoche. Fijo mi mirada en el plato y mastico con lentitud. De alguna manera, se me ha quitado el apetito.

—George…

—Lo sé —le interrumpo con más fuerza de la que pretendo. Hago una mueca y me obligo a calmarme. Claro, porque él no estuvo allí y no pudo hacer nada. No tiene la culpa de nada—. Sé que no fue su intención, que es idiota, que es la esposa de Bill y no debería ensañarme con ella; pero dijo…ella dijo que yo me parecía a Fred. Y no lo pude soportar, que de todos los que me lo pudieron decir, fue una estúpida con dos neuronas en el cerebro.

—Quizá solo tiene una —ofreció Ron en un inútil intento por animarme. No sirvió, pero agradecí el gesto—. George, no puedo decir que me agrade Fleur. Ya sabes, pensar no es su fuerte, pero es la esposa de tu hermano. Y lo sé —añadió con rapidez al verme intentar rebatirlo—; sé que no debió alzar la varita, pero tú más que nadie sabe que no te hubieras podido aguantar de darle un derechazo. Créeme, luego de lo escuché, gracias a Merlín que no estuve porque te hubiera ayudado a golpearla.

Alcé la mirada y lo encontré sonriendo. No era comprensión, compasión ni tristeza lo que brillaba en sus ojos, sino una ligera diversión que me hizo devolverle la sonrisa. Me palmeó el hombro y dijo:

—Es tu hermano. No lo pierdas también a él.

Asentí por no quedarme quieto y él amplió su sonrisa. Es muy fácil quererlo, Fred, desearía que lo hubiéramos podido ver cuando vivías.

—Y cambiando de tema —dijo acomodándose a un lado de la cama—; ¿qué te parece Eugenio? ¿Se está acoplando bien?

Miré a mi costado y encontré a mi extraña mascota durmiendo en mi hombro. Le acaricié ligeramente y él, en medio del sueño, se acercó a mi toque.

—Me gusta —respondí—. Es tranquilo. Creo que le gusta mi cuarto.

Seguimos hablando de Eugenio y sus peculiares habilidades. _Me trajo la pelota, tío, ni idea de cómo puede hacer si ni boca tiene_. De su aspecto. _Vale que no sea muy atractivo, pero Eugenio tiene lo suyo_. Y de algo que me estuvo preocupando mucho. _No quiere comer._

—No sé qué decirte —exclamó Ron, rascándose la nuca—; es que cuando lo cree no tenía ni idea que formaría una vida.

— ¿No te imaginas qué podría ser?

Él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Eugenio.

—Tal vez coma insectos —calló un momento antes de volverme a ver—. George —me llamó, sonriendo como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea espectacular—. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Ron entonces procedió a explicarme su plan con lujo de detalles. Iríamos a la sala un momento, apareceríamos diferentes cosas y veríamos a qué reacciona Eugenio. Y esa es la historia de cómo nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche intentando que mi extraña mascota nos hiciera caso. Utilizamos insectos, carne, verduras, fruta, roedores, el relleno del cojín, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, nos hacíamos más creativos. Le dimos hierro, mocos, cerilla, velas, madera, plata, oro, dinero muggle y hasta intentamos con sangre de dragón, uno de los ingredientes que le dio vida.

Al despuntar el alba, mi madre nos encontró así, tirados en el suelo de la sala, desarreglada por primera vez luego de tu muerte, gritándole a Eugenio. _¡Come algo, carajo!_ Con los pelos en punta y el maldito animalejo restregándose contra mi estómago.

* * *

Querido Fred, hoy fui a tu tumba. Eres un tío con suerte porque estás dentro de Hogwarts, el mejor lugar en el mundo. Está igual que antes. Sigue teniendo caminos enrevesados por los qué perderse, escaleras del demonio, cuadros parlanchines, un frío interminable y la pintada que le hicimos en una de las paredes de Pociones.

No tengo ni idea de si me escuchas, Fred, o si me puedes ver, así que vine un momento. Estará bien, ¿no?, si hablo contigo donde reposa tu cuerpo. Donde los árboles cantan, los pájaros duermen y la tierra es blanda y reposa y vive por ti.

El Bosque Prohibido es precioso para descansar, ¿no? Me siguen un séquito de nubes blancas, luces de hadas y el murmullo inconsciente de nuestra segunda casa. Al llegar, veo miles de flores que estoy seguro que nadie de nuestra familia ha puesto. Eres un héroe de guerra y es gracioso cómo todo el mundo mágico celebra el día de tu muerte como si hubiéramos ganado algo, un mañana cimentado en los cuerpos de padres, madres e hijos, que nunca más despertarán.

Me siento frente al mármol donde se ve tu nombre en letra barroca. _Hijo, hermano y héroe. Donde quiera que estés, espero nos escuches. Descansa en paz._ Qué gracioso. Recuerdo que tu petición fue que escribiéramos; " _Aquí yace el mejor bromista de todos los tiempos. Travesura realizada_ ". Lo siento, eso fue mi culpa. Estaba tan destrozado que ni me di cuenta y eso que vine a tu funeral.

— Eh, hermanito. ¿Sabes? McGonagall estaba muy sorprendida cuando me vio. Creo que fue por la vez que le dije que nunca regresaría —sonrío ligeramente—. No te traje nada, pero bueno, creo que esto sirve —saco la varita y aparezco un ramo de girasoles, lo tiendo en el pasto que te cubre y suspiro—. Desaparecería las demás flores y dejaría la mía en el medio, pero tal vez te gusten, así que es mejor que no. Siempre quisiste tener un jardín para plantar, ¿no? Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre pensé que terminaría siendo un lugar yermo como osaras posar tu mano en la tierra. Lo siento, hermano, pero nunca tuviste lo necesario.

Acerco mi mano y limpio con uno de mis dedos, tu nombre. Sonrío ligeramente, beso la piedra y al alejarme, te siento a mi lado, con la cara llena de pena, pasado y muerte. Me pregunto si al irte, dejaste atrás las cicatrices de la guerra, si al encontrarnos de nuevo, podría ser capaz de verte como antes. Sonrisa gamberra, ojos juguetones, palabras fuera de lugar, risa escandalosa y bromas que pasarán a la historia. Si al verte de nuevo, sería capaz de encontrarme también.

—Hermano, he mejorado bastante —digo—. Ahora duermo en una cama que no es tuya, me pongo mi ropa y como con regularidad. No he podido dar el paso de verme, pero algún día lo haré, lo prometo —suspiro—. Vine a decirte que me marcho de Gran Bretaña. No sé a dónde, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí. Tal vez no vuelva en un tiempo muy largo o nunca, no lo sé —me muerdo los labios y sollozo—. No te molestes conmigo por vender Sortilegios, ¿sí? Fue nuestro sueño mucho tiempo, hermano, pero ahora no quiero hacerlo. Está bien rendirse a veces, como ahora, cuando no tengo la fuerza necesaria para seguir solo.

Eugenio hace un ruidito para que le preste atención y cuando no lo hago, se pone a saltar encima de mi hombro y a restregarse contra la piel de mi cuello. Le acaricio la pseudo-cabeza que tiene y él parece chillar de pura felicidad.

—Este es Eugenio —le digo—. Es un chico muy apuesto. Es ahora mi mascota —le sigo rascando y él, literalmente, comienza a derretirse. Es gracioso—. Ron lo hizo por accidente y desde entonces para junto a mí. Es una buena mascota, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que come —me encojo de hombros, haciendo que Eugenio se sobresalte—. Ya lleva más de dos meses conmigo y no se ha muerto, eso es lo que importa —me río—. La verdad es, que Sortilegios está siendo regentado por Ron y Harry. Charlie me ha contado que les está yendo bien. Al parecer, Ron es más que diestro en hacer gamberradas. Y sí, sé lo que dirás, que viene de tu lado de la familia, pero ese crío es más mío que tuyo, así que vete a la mierda.

La tarde es cálida, serena y fresca. Me arrulla con ligereza, casi durmiente, meciéndose al canto del viento, las nubes y el sol que todavía no quiere irse. Es de verdad un hermoso lugar, hermano, ojalá tenga la misma suerte y me permitan reposar a tu lado aquí, en el claro donde el cielo siempre es azul, el pasto es perenne y no hay nadie que perturbe tu paz eterna. Sonrío y digo:

—Perdón por no haber estado para cuidarte la espalda, hermano. Te prometo que no volveré a abandonarte.

Sé que se hace de noche y McGonagall solo me ha dejado un par de horas, pero no quiero irme. Sonrío como puedo y me despido con un " _Hasta pronto, hermano, duerme en paz_ ", pero antes de irme, saco la varita y corrijo lo que hace mucho debí hacer. Ahora, con tu lápida corregida, acaricio el mármol y me marcho antes de no sentirme capaz de volver a dejarte solo.

Salgo del claro de hadas sintiéndome más ligero que antes. Los árboles cantan mi procesión y la tierra se traga el sonido de mis pasos, quizá no queriendo que interrumpa el sueño de los muertos, y al llegar a la línea que separa el mundo real de la paz de los árboles, cuando siento a mi cuerpo temblar como una hoja al viento y a la calidez de la tarde dejarme a la deriva y a las hadas perderse en la espesura del bosque, aprieto los dientes como antes lo hacía, cierro mis manos en puños que blanquean mis nudillos y apresuro el paso lo más que puedo, mordiéndome la lengua para no sollozar por aquellos que ya no podrán volver.

Fred, si de alguna misteriosa manera me puedes escuchar, quiero que sepas que te amé mucho. Fuiste todo mi universo hasta hoy cuando, luego de meses llorando por ti, ya no lo pude soportar. Fuimos uno tantos años que es difícil ahora ser individual, pero lo lograré, sobreviviré por ti. Te recordaré cada vez que alguien ponga mucho azúcar en su café, al probar un vino barato, con una de los Stone, al vivir. Te amo, hermano, y lamento no haberte dejado descansar, pero ya va siendo hora de aprender.

Adiós, Fred.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, madre parece al borde de la histeria. Están todos los que te amaron en vida, hermano: Charlie con su piel tostada por el sol y fumando como chimenea; Bill con el piercing en la oreja que siempre quisiste hacerte y su cabello amarrado; Ron con su corazón de héroe; Harry cargando culpas que nunca le corresponderán; nuestro padre armando jaleo en la sala y nuestra madre comiéndose las uñas. Al verme, todos se paran al unísono con expresiones tensas y preocupadas. Miro a todos y sonrío con ojos hinchados y las lágrimas a rebosar. Bill evita mi mirada y no sé si estoy listo para hablarle, pero eso no importa cuando lo veo ahí, en medio de la sala, y pienso que no soy el único que te perdió. Él está más delgado y desvaído que nunca. No me creo que sea el mismo que siempre fue nuestro ( _mí_ ) héroe. A él también le dueles, hermano, también alimentas sus pesadillas. Lo abrazo y le digo con la voz baja "Yo te perdono", y él que no se lo cree, no atina a nada más que a regresarme el abrazo. No puedo dejarle así cuando estoy por irme, ¿no?, así que me trago la rabia y sonrío porque sé que incluso si tiene un pésimo gusto en mujeres, te quiso y cuidó y protegió cuando éramos pequeños.

Cenamos juntos y nadie me pregunta a dónde fui, tampoco importa mucho. Sé que alguien les dijo que estuve contigo. Estoy más que seguro que McGonagall fue la chivata, pero no llega a molestarme.

¿Sabes, hermano? Hay algo que no te dije. Vendí Sortilegios. Fue una compra anónima con un representante legal. Tal vez tú puedas perdonarme, pero no sé cómo lo tome Ron. Él, que sonriente, le pone orejas de burro a Bill de castigo y hace que me ría.

Le quiero, pero debo dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Lo entenderá?

¿Entenderán todos lo que te amaron en vida que mañana me vaya?

* * *

Harry, con miles de libros en los brazos y el uniforme de auror desarreglado, entró a Sortilegios casi muriendo. Inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire posible, dejó todo en una de las mesas cercanas, asombrándose de haber llegado antes que Ron. Harry había tenido clases de Legeremancia Avanzada, una clase optativa que su amigo había desestimado por Encantamientos. Habían acordado hacer un especial en la tienda por la nueva chuchería que Ron creara, pero no estaba a la vista. Frunció el ceño, buscándolo en la trastienda y luego en el almacén. La exhibición de los nuevos productos estaba arreglada, pero Ron no estaba a la vista.

Decidió abrir la tienda por sí mismo. Seguro a George le habían vuelto a dar sus ataques de ansiedad. Era algo común con lo que Harry y todos en la familia habían tenido que aprender a convivir. Suspirando, se cambió de ropa y luego, empuñando la varita, le dio vida al edificio.

* * *

 _Querida familia;_

 _Es egoísta por mi parte, pero decidí poner tierra y cielo de por medio entre el recuerdo de Fred y yo. Ya no puedo más, vivir en las paredes que en algún momento se tragaron su risa escandalosa, escuchar las voces de las personas que más me importan en el mundo, callar y marchitarse. Simplemente, es mucho para mí._

 _Los amo. Gracias por todo._

 _Siempre suyo,_

 _George Weasley._

 _P.D.: Lo siento tanto, Ron. Lo intenté, de verdad, pero ya no puedo más. Espero que puedas perdonarme._

* * *

—Es fácil para él decirlo —murmuró luego de contarle todo a Harry—; es un maldito cobarde.

—Ron.

— ¿Es que es tan difícil seguir luchando? —le interrumpió—. También lo perdí, también me duele, también quisiera mandar todo a la mierda, también tengo pesadillas, también me pregunto si yo hubiera esto con él, si lo hubiera acompañado, si hubiera podido evitar que se metieran a la batalla, también siento la culpa desgarrarme el pecho y a veces siento ganas de llorar; pero la vida continúa —se ríe sin humor y Harry, que no sabe qué hacer para aplacar la rabia y pena que bullían en el corazón de su amigo, calla—. Es un maldito cobarde.

La partida de George fue muy dolorosa para toda la familia, pero Molly, que no había podido tolerar la idea de haber perdido a otro de sus hijos, volvió a caer en depresión. Ron le contó que nadie dijo nada, solo miraron la carta con profunda pena y él, que era el único que parecía medianamente lúcido, se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a maldecir a George y romper las cosas de Fred que con tanto cuidado había protegido para luego dejar atrás.

Harry mejor que nadie sabía cuánto Ron había sacrificado por cuidar a su hermano y que lo hubiera dejado cuando había comenzado a dar señales de mejoría no lo podía entender. Ron, con el corazón de oro y una lealtad inquebrantable, comenzaba a derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. Se paseaba por el lugar, pasándose la mano por la boca, jalándose el cabello, maldiciendo a su hermano y a su suerte de porquería. Diciendo frases inconexas. _La profesora de Oclumancia, Dios, ¿cómo la veré de nuevo? Reprobaré por ese idiota desagradecido_. Que solo parecían ocultar el dolor de perderlo también a él. Harry pensó que era mejor dejarlo vagar a sus anchas hasta que se calmara, pero no creyó ni por un momento que Ron perdería los papeles y comenzaría destrozar la tienda con la varita, enloquecido.

— ¡Ronald Weasley! —gritó asombrado. Intentó llegar a él, pero su amigo comenzó a gritar, a maldecir, a llorar.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! —dijo—. Yo también lo extraño. Daría mi vida porque volviera —gimió. Harry pudo cogerlo por detrás antes que Ron se terminara de derrumbar, hecho un mar de llanto—. Yo también lo extraño. Y duele tanto que también desearía haberme ido con él. ¡A mí también me duele! ¡¿Pero me has visto ser tan patético como tú?!

Harry dejó que Ron se rompiera de a poco en sus brazos, meciéndose con el cuerpo larguirucho y desgarbado, intentando decirle que no estaba solo.

—Yo también sueño con él —sollozó—. Yo también lo extraño.

—Lo sé —dijo aun sabiendo que Ron no lo escucharía—. Yo también lo extraño.

Se quedaron así, abrazándose, sin saber si lloraban por Fred o por George.

* * *

Los días siguieron sin novedad. Ron, sin falta, se volvió a encontrar con Hermione. La paseó por todo el Callejón Diagon, fueron a almorzar al Caldero Chorreante, le enseñó las pompas de jabón que te hacían flotar por los aires y los dragones de fuegos artificiales escondidos en una pluma de mentira.

—Ahora estoy haciendo pruebas con los ingredientes de la Amortentia —dijo—. Creo que podría crear un perfume con sus propiedades, pero de una manera más sutil y delicada.

—Ron, no puedes jugar con una poción tan volátil y peligrosa —exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. El asfódelo, si no se trata correctamente o se combina con ingredientes opuestos a sus propiedades…

—Crea una explosión a gran escala, sí, lo sé —la interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, Mione, tienes que aprender a tomar riesgos. Es divertido.

—Obviando el hecho de que me sorprende que sepas lo que podrías causar y aún quieras jugar con ello —dijo ignorando a Ron—; ya tuve muchos riesgos para el resto de mi vida, muchas gracias.

—Al parecer no los suficientes —respondió, riendo. La estrechó por la cintura y la besó. Ella se dejó hacer, derritiéndose bajo su toque. Ron arrastró una de sus manos al cabello esponjoso y lo acarició, maravillándose de su suavidad. La quería, pensó, y mucho. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerla, tal vez no había hecho nada y Hermione simplemente le estaba regalando su tiempo. No importaba la razón porque en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y la sonrisa de Hermione sobre sus labios y su mano acariciando la espalda, perdiéndose en bucles, bajando y bajando.

—Eh, que estamos trabajando, compañero —dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida. Más rápido de lo que Ron quisiera, el beso terminó. Hermione se sonrojó hasta niveles insospechados y desvió la mirada. Ron bufó con molestia—. Oh, lo siento, ¿acaso los interrumpí?

—Si quieres saber, pues sí —espetó Ron. Harry le regaló la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio, no sintiéndose arrepentido en lo absoluto—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Todo se vende bien —respondió—. A propósito, ¿quedan margaritas? Ya se agotaron.

— ¿Margaritas? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Qué hacen?

Harry abrió la boca para responderle cuando vio Ron haciendo señas de que, si se le ocurría decir algo, era hombre muerto. Sonrió con diversión y exclamó:

—Son margaritas que tiran agua.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no parece algo que se debería vender tan rápido.

—Sí, bueno —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién entiende a los jóvenes de hoy en día?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sin confiar en ninguno de ellos en lo absoluto, pero terminó por rendirse. Si no querían decirle era por algo y era mejor no escarbar, no vaya a ser que terminara hechizando a Ron por idiota.

—Sí —respondió Ron a su pregunta inicial—; están en el almacén.

—Bien —asintió Harry—. Entonces los dejo. Tío, no te demores más. Hay mucha gente y yo solo no me abasto.

—Sí, en un rato voy.

Harry le dio una última sonrisa antes de perderse en la trastienda. Ron miró a Hermione con tristeza y una disculpa en la punta de la lengua cuando ella se sacó la gabardina, el gorro y se amarró el indomable cabello, sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Ron pensó que no habría podido amarla más incluso si hubiera querido. Se equivocó.

* * *

 _Querida madre;_

 _Estuve en Tailandia. Es un lugar precioso, lleno de mercados que abren al alba y el peor tráfico que he encontrado. Fui a Chiang Mai. El Wat Phra That Doi Sthep es precioso. Algún día te traeré. El color del oro reluce bajo el calor sofocante del país._

 _También fui al Wat Chedi Luang. Es un complejo de templos medio derrumbado. Es una larga caminata, pero créeme que vale totalmente la pena._

 _Me he quedado en un hotel barato en el centro de la ciudad que lo regenta un hombre de aspecto huraño, lo bueno es que habla inglés. Cabe agregar, madre, que nunca he comido tan bien como aquí._

 _Te escribiré el próximo mes. Deséame buena suerte._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _George Weasley._

* * *

—Todos, guarden sus libros —dijo el profesor de Encubrimiento, Aaron Hartwood—. Haremos trabajo de campo.

Harry le sonrió a Ron, emocionado y no era para menos, después de estar practicando con un muñeco, era de lo mejor. Se formaron en la puerta a la espera de una orden. Unos minutos después, llegó la asistente del profesor. Les sonrió con indulgencia, sabiendo que trataba con los de primer año.

—Nos apareceremos en las inmediaciones de Londres —explicó—. No tienen permitido entablar conversación con muggles ni magos de la zona. Cualquiera que sea descubierto saliendo de la formación, será inmediatamente regresado al edificio de entrenamiento. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— ¡Sí, señor!

—Bien —asintió—. Ahora, todos escojan un compañero.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron. La auror dio la orden y cuando iban a salir del aula por fin, el profesor los detuvo.

—Ronald Weasley, alto ahí —dijo Aaron, sonriendo—. Los demás, sigan a Denise. Ahora los alcanzo.

Harry miró con preocupación a su amigo antes de seguir a sus compañeros. Ron, que creía que todo estaría bien, bufó.

— ¿Señor? —preguntó con cansancio. Había comenzado a ir a sus clases con regularidad desde la partida de George y se esforzaba en cada tarea y examen. Sus supervisores estaban de nuevo contentos con él y ahora no salía para nada que no fuera la Academia y Sortilegios que, descubrió, era muy divertido y le daba la excusa perfecta para dejar de estar metido en la biblioteca.

—No puedes acompañarnos.

—Pero —se quejó. Aaron, ya sabiendo lo que venía, alzó la mano para cortarlo.

—Sé que estás esforzándote y de hecho me sorprende que hayas podido nivelarte con tus compañeros en tan poco tiempo —le sonrió—; pero para el encubrimiento se necesita un nivel de magia y concentración que ahora, lamentablemente, no posees y no expondré a tus compañeros así.

—Profesor, creo que soy lo bastante competente para ir a la expedición —dijo con toda la seriedad y calma posibles, pero hasta para sus oídos se escuchó como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

—Lo sé —Aaron asintió—; pero no estás lo suficientemente concentrado. Por Merlín, que casi te quedas dormido en medio de mi explicación y no es para menos con las ojeras que te cargas —su mirada se tornó triste—. Lo siento, pero no puedes acompañarnos.

Ron quería volver a replicar, pero no lo hizo y en cambio, se mordió la lengua y asintió.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien —le sonrió—. Para la próxima, te llevaré. No pongas esa cara —le palmeó el hombro y salió del aula.

Ron se quedó unos minutos más, preguntándose con quién Harry haría pareja ahora que no iría, descubriendo para su sorpresa que no le molestaba tanto como pensó quedarse atrás.

* * *

— ¿Ron? —lo llamó Harry con recato. Había escuchado rumores de su conversación con el profesor, pero no los había creído. Lo que más sonaba era que lo iban a expulsar y Harry no pudo rebatirlo porque se daba cuenta de que si Ron hubiera sido un estudiante cualquiera y no un héroe de guerra, hace tiempo que ya no estaría en la Academia—. Tío, ¿estás aquí?

Había ido a la Madriguera, pero Molly le dijo que no había regresado y no estaba en la biblioteca, así que lo más probable era que se hubiera enclaustrado en Sortilegios Weasley. Otra vez. Y sí, lo encontró ahí, envuelto en humo blanco y con una sonrisa lunática adornando sus labios. Harry enarcó una ceja mirando con incredulidad cómo su amigo cogía un par de cables y los enganchaba a uno de sus extraños inventos.

— ¿Ron? —volvió a llamarlo y esta vez sí volteó—. ¿Pero qué haces?

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba experimentando con los ingredientes de la amortentia?

—Sí —respondió—; ¿y?

—Y —siguió—; se me ocurrió que lo que faltaba era algo de electricidad para que funcionara —alzó y bajó ambas cejas sin dejar de sonreír y Harry, que había estado preocupado por Ron, de inmediato se arrepintió de buscarlo—. Solo una pequeña toma y creo que podría estar.

—No tengo ni idea de qué tiene que ver la electricidad en esto —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Vamos, hermano, por favor. ¿Te has escuchado? ¿Hacer un perfume de Amortentia no sería más fácil con la poción diluida?

—Ah, pero ese es el kit del asunto —respondió Ron—. A mí también se me ocurrió, no fue hasta hoy por la mañana que lo probé. Me olvidé totalmente de que el asfódelo reacciona ante una mínima de agua solidificándose. Entonces, se puede decir que lo que cree fue una piedra.

Ron le tiró el resultado de su experimento y se volteó a seguir con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Era transparente y en su interior parecían haber estrellas y constelaciones y planetas en miniatura. Ron, quizá porque estaba más concentrado en crear un perfume, no se dio cuenta de que por accidente había creado al universo en miniatura. Lo volvió a mirar y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para que Harry pudiera explicarle la belleza de su creación.

—Harry, necesito ayuda aquí —le llamó—. Vamos, hermano, por favor. El acónito no se agregará solo.

Puso el polvo del tallo de acónito mientras Ron, con la varita en mano, pasaba su magia a la poción. Cuando todo estuvo listo, empujó suavemente a Harry hacia atrás y cerró la caja de contención. Harry ya estaba más que habituado al procedimiento estándar, así que murmuró el hechizo que hacía transparentes las paredes de la caja y se sentó con su amigo en el suelo a la espera de que reaccionara. Al mirarlo, Ron parecía muy cansado, pero ni la mitad de triste que Harry había esperado que estuviera luego de haber llorado tanto hace tres semanas. Eso le aliviaba, no hubiera sabido qué hacer con Ron si hubiera caído en depresión.

—Tío, sobre esta mañana.

—El profesor me dijo que me veía demacrado y que temía que me desmayara en medio de la misión y los expusiera —lo interrumpió sin dejar de ver el experimento. Se puso de un interesante color celeste y burbujeó. Cogió una libreta y escribió la reacción con rapidez—. Tengo que decir que no me esperé menos del profesor, pero me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Ron —le llamó, preocupado—; ¿estás durmiendo?

—No mucho —confesó—; sigo con las pesadillas, pero ahora son peores. Supongo que es porque George se ha ido y ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

Sabía que había algo más que su amigo no le contaba, pero decidió no darle importancia. Ron no sabía guardarse las cosas para sí y sabía que tarde o temprano se lo contaría. Tal vez, pensó, debería hablar con Hermione para ver si ella podía saber algo, tal vez tendría más suerte que él en sonsacarle lo que le molestaba.

—Harry, Harry —dijo Ron golpeándolo repetidas veces en el brazo. Dejó la libreta a un lado y se arrimó más a la caja—. Mira —apuntó con el dedo al experimento y lo que encontró fue a un puñado de mariposas sobrevolando el interior y cada vez había más y más que se aplastaban contra las paredes—. Vamos a abrirlo —dijo suspirando—. Intentaré otra cosa después de la comida. Estoy exhausto —Ron puso una mano en la tapa de la caja y murmuró " _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ " antes de alejarse. Abrió una de las ventanas y Harry, que no podía dejar de maravillarse por lo preciosas que eran las mariposas, se quedó cerca de la caja, extasiado. No eran totalmente azules, pensó cuando una se posó en su nariz, son de un celeste resplandeciente, similar al color de las estrellas de verano con lo que parece escarcha esparcida por su cuerpo. Está tan ensimismado apreciándola que no se da cuenta que las mariposas no se van hasta que se descubre rodeado por ellas—. ¡Harry! —escucha la voz preocupada de Ron, pero es lejana, como si estuviera en otro lugar. Intenta salir a base de manotazos, pero lo único que consigue es que las mariposas comiencen a apretujarse contra él.

— ¡Ron! —grita—. ¡Ron!

Pensó con una sonrisa irónica que lo que Voldemort no había podido hacer, las mariposas lo completarían y por nadie menos que su amigo de infancia. Y después, todas ellas se dispersaron sin dejar daño alguno, las miró posarse en las paredes a la espera de algo que Harry no terminaba de entender. No fue hasta después que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Sortilegios Weasley, sino en un cuarto de bebé. Vio pegatinas de hipogrifos, dragones y hadas revolotear por las paredes azul cielo. Tocó a una de las hadas y ella comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna con la voz más dulce que haya escuchado. Pisó por accidente trenes de juguete, peluches con alas que se movían y que expedían un aroma similar al de la goma de mascar. Pronto descubrió que no podía salir ni aparecerse o lanzar ningún hechizo para romper una de las paredes del cuarto. Exasperado, bufó y puso sus manos en las caderas, pensando en diversas formas de hechizar a Ron. Todo es su jodida culpa, pensó con resentimiento.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó una voz que muchas veces había plagado sus pesadillas. Era suave, tierna y amable, casi cantada, y que solo había podido oír con ayuda de los dementores y la piedra de la resurrección. Al darse la vuelta, blanco como el papel, vio a Lily Potter, con su cabello ordenado en bucles imposibles, labios rojos y ojos de un refulgente esmeralda. Entendía por qué su padre y el profesor Snape habían perdido el norte al conocerla. Era preciosa—. ¿Harry, eres tú?

— ¿Mamá? —balbuceó porque no había otra forma de hacerlo. Ella sonrió con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas acumuladas, y esta vez, lejos de la guerra y los horrores de su niñez perdida, fue ella la que lo jaló a un abrazo, uno que no sabía seguía anhelando. Harry descubrió que era más grande que ella, pero eso no le impidió hundirse en sus brazos y llorar.

* * *

Dos horas después, Harry apareció de nuevo. Las mariposas, pareciendo satisfechas con su trabajo, regresaron a la caja de contención. Ron la cerró con un rápido movimiento de varita y corrió hacia su amigo, que, con la mirada vidriosa, no dejaba de repasar las grietas del suelo.

— ¡Harry!

Y él lo miró y sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. Dijo: "Vi a mamá", pareciendo tan perdido que no supo qué más agregar. Ron llegó a su lado a tiempo. Lo cogió en el aire antes que se diera de bruces contra el suelo y esta vez, fue Harry el que lloró.

* * *

—Entonces, estás diciendo que Harry habló con su madre —dijo Hermione mirando a las mariposas con aprehensión—. ¿Qué me dijiste que tenía?

—Nitrato de mercurio, asfódelo, semillas de anís verde, tallo de acónico en polvo, ajenjo, tisana, raíz de angélica, hinojo, comino y una descarga eléctrica.

Hermione asintió, anotando todo en una pequeña libreta. Mordió su pluma y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tú lo has probado? —preguntó—. A las mariposas, me refiero.

Ron negó.

—Decidí no exponerlas a nadie más hasta que llegaras —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque Harry no ha presentado nada más que un profundo aturdimiento. Se ha quedado dormido después de eso.

Lo había llevado al que en algún momento fue el departamento de George. La cama seguía ahí. Transfiguró un pedazo de papel arrugado en una manta y lo arropó, no sabiendo qué más hacer por su amigo. Llamó a Hermione luego de eso.

—Puede haber sido una alucinación óptica, Ron —dijo sin estar del todo convencida—. No se puede revivir a los muertos.

—No lo hice —respondió—. Solo hablaron, por lo que pude saber. Harry no estaba en su mejor momento cuando hablamos.

—Estamos hablando de los ingredientes de la amortentia —siguió—; están hechos para crear la ilusión de estar enamorado, una clase de obsesión enfermiza. Podría ser que, combinado con el nitrato de mercurio, que es tóxica al inhalarla, Harry pudo ver el recuerdo de su madre. Él, que no ha tenido padres, es lo que más anhela. Su madre es la persona que más ama en el mundo.

—No lo sé, Mione —dijo—. Harry parecía demasiado afectado.

—Es normal —respondió ella, sonriendo con tristeza—. Tantos años queriendo tenerlos.

Hermione dejó la libreta a un lado y se sentó con él, se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró. Ron buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, de repente sintiendo todo el cansancio acumulado en el último año.

—Él tiene una familia conmigo —dijo por decir algo. Hermione le sonrió.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo.

Y sí, vaya que lo sabía.

* * *

 _Querida madre;_

 _Me encontré con George en mi viaje por París. Está con el cabello largo, un piercing similar al que tiene Bill y más delgado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero parece estar bien dentro de lo que cabe. Comimos juntos y nos contamos un poco de todo. De lo que sucedía en casa, de los lugares a los que hemos ido. Nos despedimos luego de pasar toda la tarde juntos, George alegando que se había aburrido de la ciudad y necesitaba otro cambio, yo, que tenía que encontrarme con unos amigos inexistentes. Sé que ninguno de los dos nos tragamos la mentira del otro, pero todavía no estamos listos para estar con otras personas y esa es una decisión que tanto él como yo respetamos._

 _En cuanto a París, he estado el suficiente tiempo como para tener una conversación simple. Al menos sé cómo pedir agua. Debes sentirte orgullosa_

 _Los amamos._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Percy Weasley._

* * *

Harry no quiso hablar de su madre y ni Hermione o yo quisimos sacar el tema. Tomé el consejo de Hermione y guardé las mariposas en un lugar donde no pudieran causar mal. Hablando con la profesora McGonagall, terminaron en el Bosque Prohibido. Por lo que me dijo, no afecta a las criaturas que la habitan y parecen preferir el panteón que se creó para los muertos de la guerra.

—Harry, deberías ir a dormir —digo luego de escucharlo bostezar por centésima vez—. Mañana tienes clases en la mañana.

— ¿Estás seguro que podrás solo? —pregunta. Sus ojos se cierran sin permiso y viene un nuevo bostezo—. Solo hemos podido hacer la mitad de los artículos para la apertura de mañana y ya llevas desvelándote por dos semanas completas para terminar con este encargo.

—Ya estamos terminando, no exageres —desestimo con una sonrisa—. Además, todavía no estoy cansado y la noche es joven.

Me mira con escepticismo, pero termina asintiendo. Otro bostezo. Se para con pereza y se despide de mí con un movimiento de mano. Cuando me encuentro solo, miro por las paredes y repisas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Fred y George, en sus risas llenando el local, embotados de magia y bromas y juventud. Sus frases completadas por el otro, sus sonrisas, sus vidas entrelazadas y no me extraña que George se hubiera rendido sin pelear. Sonrío ligeramente al fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue la tienda y sigo trabajando en las pociones y juguetes y bombas, que se venderán por la mañana.

* * *

 _Querido Ron;_

 _Deberías ver esto. Fui al Lago Koumas. Es precioso. Podrías venir con Hermione algún día, alquilar un bote de remos, hacer un picnic en sus orillas, decirle que la quieres. Es un buen lugar._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _George Weasley._

* * *

— ¡Ronald!

— ¡Yo no fui! —gritó asustado. Se talló los ojos y al abrirlos, todo dejó de estar borroso. La profesora de Encantamientos Defensivos, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con diversión, le regresó la mirada. Se sonrojó, escuchando cómo sus compañeros se reían.

—Señor Weasley, ¿cuál es el lema de los aurores?

—Servir y proteger, señora —respondió rápidamente.

—Bien —dijo, asintiendo—. ¿Qué se debe hacer con un preso _Animago_?

—Un _Petrificus Totallis_ para no darle tiempo a transformarse y luego recitar el conjuro _Offesionibus tuis et in carcerem detrusit._

— ¿Y con un mago corriente?

—El _Incarcelus_ es suficiente. También se le debe quitar la varita.

—Perfecto —sonrió—. Al menos me queda el alivio de saber que leyó la lección antes de quedarse dormido.

Le guiñó un ojo y Ron le sonrió con vergüenza. No pudo dormir nada, pero eso ahora era algo normal. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos y gruñó. Al terminar la clase, salió pintando antes que la profesora le diera un sermón sobre la importancia de dormir. Caminó por media Academia con la cabeza embotada y los ojos vidriosos, buscando primero a Harry y luego un baño donde poder vomitar. Sentía el sudor bajando por su frente y miles de ojos mirándolo, todos lo estaban mirando.

— ¡Ron!

La voz de Harry fue un arroyo de paz en un mar de susurros. Era lejana y pequeña y le gustaba. Se dio la vuelta y el mundo se puso al revés. Su cabeza dio contra el piso y se preguntó casi riendo si hubiera sido mejor quedarse en cama, donde ahora, Fred se presentaba en sus sueños con una sonrisa y lo llamaba "Ronnie", y luego, aunque no tenía sentido y él lo sabía, preguntaba "¿Dónde está George?", juguetón y pícaro.

— ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

 _No lo sé._

El mundo se puso negro, y aunque sonaba muy egoísta y desagradable, se preguntó si todo hubiera sido mejor si no se hubiera sentado con Harry en aquel vagón rumbo a su primer año en Hogwarts.

* * *

Se despertó dos días después. Hermione estaba a su lado cogiendo su mano y hablando quedo con Ginny. Harry no estaba a la vista y no estaba seguro si era mejor así o no.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó su hermana.

—Cansado —respondió Hermione—; como cabía esperar. Sabía que no estaba durmiendo muy bien, pero no sabía que llevaba días sin poder pegar un ojo —frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Ron, George y Percy fueron a los que les pegó más su muerte, Mione —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Y a ti? —preguntó sonando preocupada—. En Hogwarts parecías estar bien, pero, bueno, no lo sé.

—Fue duro —respondió—; pero no tanto. Creo que fue porque podía imaginar que Fred estaría cuando regresara y ahora todo se volvió real. Harry me está ayudando —se encogió de hombros—. Y mi mamá. También ella.

Siguieron hablando un momento, pero Ron no quiso seguir escuchando. Cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo cayó dormido.

* * *

—Gracias por su compra.

Harry sonrió haciendo caso omiso a las risitas nerviosas de niñas que todavía no terminaban Hogwarts. Las vio de reojo y ellas, sabiéndose observadas, movieron las pestañas con coquetería. Harry se dio la vuelta, rojo como un tomate y salió de la tienda un momento para refrescarse. Con Ron, esas chicas habían sido controladas por su amigo, pero ahora que estaba convaleciente y vigilado por el ojo experto de Molly Weasley, no tenía escapatoria. Con un suspiro, movió su mano e hizo que el dragón de fuegos artificiales sobrevolara la tienda de nuevo y que el soldado de madera gigante se sacara el sombrero y guardara su espada.

— ¡Harry!

Ella también era una adición a la tienda, aunque una muy bienvenida. Ginny seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba y con la sonrisa pícara y juguetona de siempre. Le sonrió y fue corriendo a su encuentro. La abrazó ligeramente, oliendo su perfume floral que había extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando se soltaron. Ella lo cogió de la mano y entraron a la tienda—. Pensaba que estabas con Hermione.

—Ron se despertó —respondió. Harry abrió los ojos—. Decidí dejarlos en paz. No quería ser una molestia.

Él asintió.

—Hace semanas no se ven —dijo en voz baja.

Ginny no agregó nada, pero se quedó con él todo el día, haciéndole reír e intentando coger una de las margaritas que Ron había escondido con tanto recelo de Hermione.

* * *

A veces por las noches no consigo dormir.

— ¡George!

Me despierto empapado en lágrimas y con el sudor frío pegoteando mi ropa y congelando mi espalda, con un extraño vacío en el pecho e intentando aguzar los oídos para poder percibir el sonido de tus pasos en el corredor o el de la estática de la radio, cualquier cosa que me haga sentir que sigues aquí, que no te has ido con Fred.

—Ron, está bien —dice Harry masajeando mis hombros, intentando quitarse el susto y el miedo enraizado que tiene de perder a los que quiere—. Todo va bien.

A veces por las noches sueño con el fantasma de Fred, sonriendo con sorna y sus ojos del característico tono azul mar mirándome con reproche. Me pregunta dónde dejé a George, como si él fuera un juguete que pude haber perdido en el Callejón Diagon, como si le hubiera hecho daño.

—Uno, dos, salto en la cuerda, salto, salto, salto de la silla.

Sus ojos, azul mar, se oscurecen, crean vetas grises, se quita la oreja como si fuera una pieza del rompecabezas que no termina de encajar, frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de cantar a la comba. _¡Salto de la silla, salto, salto!_ Sus dedos de pianista, llena de callos y cicatrices, juegan con la oreja salida, se manchan de petróleo en lugar de sangre.

—Tres, cuatro, salto al pantano, salto, salto —sonríe y sus caninos sobresalen—. ¡Salto!

Y de repente ya no estamos echados en la cama ni al que veo es a Fred, sino a un George demacrado por la pérdida y la locura que me devuelve la mirada y solloza mientras sonríe.

— ¡Salto, salto!

Ron lo ve todo sentado en el sillón de Sortilegios. George se mira al espejo mientras coge la cuerda que se balancea sobre su cabeza, invitante, aterradora. Se la pone al cuello, sigue cantando. _Cinco, seis, salto en el cuarto_. La acaricia sin dejar de mirarse, se sonríe y comienza su corto recorrido hacia el final de la silla en puntillas. La silla no deja de moverse. Quiero llegar a él, cogerlo antes que salte o que la silla se vuelque, dejándolo sin aire, sin el soporte que necesita para coger una bocanada de aire; pero no puedo moverme ni gritar por ayuda, y cuando empiezo a pensar que me volveré loco, escucho de nuevo la voz de Fred en mi cabeza diciendo:

—Ronnie, Ronnie —con la voz decepcionada—; ¿dónde dejaste a George? ¿Por qué no lo cuidaste mejor?

Y como no puedo decir nada, George me mira por el espejo, me sonríe, cierra los ojos y salta. Veo el gorgoteo que hace en busca de aire, el movimiento de sus piernas y luego la laxitud de su cuerpo largo y desgarbado.

—Ronnie —dice de nuevo la voz invitante de Fred, juguetona, bromista—; ¿dónde dejaste a Georgie?

* * *

Ron, que volvió a la Academia a gracias a su tozudez, era consciente de su insomnio y la razón por la que no estaba durmiendo bien, pero nunca le prestó atención hasta ese día, que, luego de cabecear en la clase de Defensa (y casi salir freído por un hechizo), pensó, con los ojos empañados y viscos por el sueño, ver a Fred mirándolo desde la puerta con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa juguetona. Escuchó su grito: "¡Eh, Ronnie! ¡¿Dónde dejaste a Georgie?!", antes que volviera a desmayarse del cansancio.

Harry y la directora de la Academia de Aurores, Jean Coates, lo obligaron a ir a ver a un psicomago so pena de sacarle lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza a base de puñetazos. No muy conforme con el trato que hicieron, fue a la primera consulta, y aunque Clint Hower era de todo menos un buen psicomago, le recetó la poción de dormir sin soñar y dos dosis por semana contra las alucinaciones.

—Si desaparecen por completo con tan pequeña dosis, significa que eran solo producto del cansancio.

— ¿Y si no?

Clint lo miró con pena, algo que parecía una cara practicada por todos sus años en el negocio, esa y junto con la cara de "te entiendo, pero creo que exageras", era el por qué siempre que venía a la consulta quería lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz aguileña que se cargaba el cabrón.

—Veremos otras opciones —dijo con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Le palmeó la rodilla y dio por finalizada la sesión.

Luego de un par de meses de la medicación, Hermione le dijo que debía buscar ayuda de otra forma que no fuera a base de no poder dormir sin una poción, alguien con quien realmente pudiera hablar. Ella le recomendó hablar con una psicomaga muggle, Gabrielle Motangue, una mujer morena de mediana edad con una sonrisa bonita. El consultorio al que ingresó no era clínico y frío como el de Clint, sino que era de un color beige con libreros en la repisa y dibujos de niños colgados en la pared.

Se sentó en un sillón mullido frente a Gabrielle, que le sonrió y su cara se iluminó de un tono rosa ligero.

—Mione me dijo que vendría un amigo suyo —lo saludó—. Es un gusto conocerlo.

Y así, poco a poco, luego de meses de terapia, ella le recomendó dejar de tomar la "pastilla mágica para dormir" y así lo hizo, temeroso de encontrar a Fred pululando por sus pesadillas, pero no fue así, sino que se encontró en un prado verde cerca de la Madriguera con una túnica de gala cogiendo de la mano a Hermione y sacándola a bailar. Fue un sueño bochornoso porque le pisó el pie izquierdo y ella terminó gritándole por no querer besar a su tía Mildred que era un sapo. Se lo contó a su psicomaga y ella se desternilló de la risa.

* * *

Ron regresó a la Academia para descontento de su madre, pero él no dejó que nadie le contradijera. Harry le apoyó en su decisión, aduciendo que si falta más lo expulsarían. Todo volvió a una tibia normalidad que le llevó sosiego a su alma. Junto a Hermione, Ginny y Harry, hicieron lo posible para hacer un horario que los satisficiera sin descuidar de nuevo sus estudios, y aunque Ron seguía teniendo más carga de trabajo que los demás, no era ni de lejos tanta como antes, por lo que lo consideró un éxito. Volvió a recluirse en la Biblioteca para ponerse al día con todas sus materias para regocijo de Hermione. Harry, por otro lado, siguió viviendo con los Weasley y no parecía tener intención de irse, para la alegría de Ginny y la tranquilidad de Molly, aunque llamó a Kreacher para que no se quedara solo de nuevo en esa casa maldita.

También hubo cambios que despejaron al fantasma de Fred como Charlie regresando a Rumania y Percy a casa, más bronceado y con más musculatura, cargando un bulto enorme de objetos extraños para toda la familia y una sonrisa más libre. Todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y como nunca, Ginny y Ron se quedaron extasiados por los cuentos de castillos abandonados, sombras de fantasmas en los lagos y los templos hechos de amor y oro, contados por nadie más que Percy.

Y aunque volvió a trabajar para el ministerio, ya no tan cerca del Ministro de Magia, harto de las conspiraciones políticas. Fue a Relaciones Internacionales, y a pesar de que seguía siendo un oficinista aburrido, viajaba constantemente, lo que lo ayudó a habituarse de nuevo a su vida en un solo lugar.

Ron siguió administrando Sortilegios Weasley, feliz de tener a más conejillos de indias a los que no necesitaba pagar. Hubiera sido una molestia buscar a alguien, sobre todo en esta época donde la mayoría de estudiantes se iba a Londres muggle.

Todo iba bien por primera vez luego de dos años, pero si así era, entonces ¿por qué no se sentía del todo bien?

* * *

La correspondencia de George reposa en uno de los muebles que no empacó, cerca del cenicero que usaba para poner las llaves y el retrato de Fred riendo y apuntando hacia la cámara. George no está con él en la foto y eso es muy raro. _Siempre pensé que hacían todo con el otro. Qué curioso._

—Ron —llama Harry desde la puerta. Su voz es suave y serena, sin penas ni burlas, se sienta a su costado y ve el remoloneo de las llamas en la chimenea—. Ya terminamos de hacer todo —sigue—. Hermione se fue temprano porque tenía que alcanzar a mandar su solicitud para entrar al ministerio. Ginny está jugando con su puffskein en la trastienda.

—No puedo creer que madre le haya dejado conservarlo.

—Fue un buen regalo —dice empujándole con el hombro—. Admítelo, es adorable.

—Que sea adorable no quita el hecho de que haya metido su lengua a la nariz —se queja. Harry se ríe—. ¡Es horrible! Mi puffskein no era así.

Sonríe ligeramente y niega con la cabeza con cariño. Sigue mirando hacia el fuego, pensando y pensando, en Fred, fantasma que puebla cada rincón de sus recuerdos, en George, perdido en el mundo intentando volverse individual, en Sortilegios, que lo distrae, en la Academia, en Harry. En él mismo.

— ¿Ron?

Vuelve a mirarlo con sorpresa. Se había olvidado que estaba ahí. Boquea, intentando decir cualquier cosa, pero abandona cualquier intento cuando Harry alcanza su hombro y lo aprieta, casi sonriendo, bajando los ojos, intentando servir de apoyo para él que no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a nada. Desvía la mirada y vuelve a mirar al fuego.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué quieres ser auror?

Se lo piensa un momento, mordiendo sus labios y ladeando la cabeza. Rasca el interior de su ojo izquierdo y suspira con fuerza.

—Soy más poderoso que el mago promedio, soy consciente de eso —responde por fin. No hay vanidad en sus palabras, solo una emoción incontenible, triste, melancólica—. Es mi deber protegerlos porque yo sí puedo hacerlo, porque tengo el poder, la fuerza y entereza que se requiere para la guerra, porque he visto morir a quien quiero sin poder hacer nada y sé cómo se siente —se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos. Lo vuelve a mirar y la luz de la guerra lo atraviesa como una estaca, y por un momento cree poder presenciar la vulnerabilidad del niño que sus tíos muggle despreciaron—. Yo puedo protegerlos.

 _Como nadie lo hizo por mí._ Eso queda implícito. Ron, que sabe su pasado mejor que nadie, asiente y vuelve el silencio a la habitación, donde un año atrás, sus hermanos paseaban a sus anchas, evitando manchas de pociones posiblemente corrosivas y bolsas de comida y gotas de vino de la cena del día anterior, y luego, de luto por su muerte, hace poco más de un año, Ron comenzó a ordenar, intentando no volverse loco.

Las llamas son cálidas y danzantes, atrayentes y bellas. Harry no suelta su hombro en todo el tiempo que le toma al otro darse cuenta de que falta poco para la cena e incluso así su presencia lo sigue como una sombra, trayendo consuelo a su pérdida que comenzó con Fred y sus bromas, le siguió Percy y su constante buen comportamiento y pompa, terminando con lo poco que quedaba del recuerdo de George.

* * *

— ¿Ronald Weasley? —llamó el profesor Portland—. Espera, quiero conversar contigo sobre tu proyecto de clase.

Ron le dio una seña a Harry para que no lo esperara y fue hacia él, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Había presentado su investigación con las mariposas. Diseccionándolas, examinando el polvo de sus alas y las propiedades de sus antenas. Había descubierto que eran buenas para aumentar la potencia del _Veritaserum_ , ayudado por la inestimable colaboración indirecta de Ginny. Cabe mencionar que luego de esa cena, nadie de la familia le acepta nada que le dé de comer o beber, pero lo considera un pequeño precio a pagar.

— ¿Y qué le ha parecido? —pregunta con cierto nerviosismo. Portland sonríe.

—He enviado tus descubrimientos al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, a la Cofradía de Maestros en Pociones para que sea estudiado y al archivo de patentes —dijo—. Se lo digo por si lo contactan. No me sorprendería que le pidieran ayuda para recrear la situación —lo mira un momento antes de palmearle el hombro—. Estamos muy orgullosos de usted, señor Weasley. Sabíamos que podía hacer cosas extraordinarias.

El profesor se dirige a la puerta, dando su conversación por finalizada hasta que la voz dubitativa de Ron lo detiene en el umbral de la puerta.

—Señor, ¿por qué quiso ser auror?

Portland lo medita un momento, mirando a cualquier lugar del aula antes que a su alumno. El tiempo pasa y cuando Ron piensa que no obtendrá respuesta, dice:

—Porque siempre me gustó proteger a las personas importantes —y sonríe.

Ron asiente y deja que su profesor se vaya.

* * *

Harry no sabía lo que era convivir con una familia tan grande como los Weasley hasta ahora. Desde la mañana, la señora Weasley comienza a hacer un desayuno monumental para todos; el señor Weasley, luego de dos años de luto, ha vuelto a diseccionar cosas muggle para luego preguntarle a Harry si se lo puede reparar; Ron ha vuelto a tener la mala costumbre de despertar tarde; Percy ha vuelto a ser muy pomposo para su gusto; Ginny ha dejado de parecer como si el aire la pudiera quebrar para volverse demasiado activa para el gusto de Molly, que ya se había acostumbrado a la paz; y Harry, que no lo había creído posible, se siente increíblemente a gusto cuando Molly le llena el plato y lo regaña por llegar tarde.

Y entonces, cuando el cuerpo de Fred comenzaba a enfriarse, George regresó.

* * *

Regresar a Inglaterra luego de dos años fue una experiencia extraña. Las personas, más frías y secas, no lo voltearon a ver. Arrastró su maleta por las calles indudablemente limpias, tiritando por el frío de mierda y el sonido entrañable de bicicletas pisándole los talones. Se subió el cuello de la gabardina, estornudando cada tanto y llevando a rastras la maleta llena de recuerdos.

Cuando encontró un punto de aparición, se fue directo a la Madriguera. Su amada casa que desafiaba las leyes de la lógica y el buen gusto y la gravedad, lo dejó entrar en sus protecciones como el hijo añorado que en algún momento fue. Caminó por el rellano de piedras hasta el portal y tocó la madera con nudillos temblorosos, removiéndose cada tanto en su sitio. Podría haber entrado directamente: dudaba mucho que hubieran cambiado el cerrojo, pero parecía una intrusión luego de haberse ido por propio pie.

El que le abre no es nadie más que Harry. Lleva una sudadera marca Weasley y un pantalón de pijama que ha conocido tiempos mejores. Con los lentes doblados, los ojos entrecerrados y el bostezo del fondo del estómago, lo saluda sin entender del todo la situación. Pregunta: ¿A quién busca?, y George enarca una ceja, sonriente. No es igual que antes, lo sabe porque se miró, pero tampoco es tan marcada la diferencia para que no lo ubique. Debe ser que sigue dormido. Le aprieta el hombro y sonríe con diversión cuando Harry salta, medio asustado, medio soñando.

—Tío, no me he ido por una década —bromea—; soy yo, George.

Y desde ahí debió saber que todo se iría a la mierda. Harry abre los ojos con sorpresa ya sin sueño en su sistema y balbucea "¿Pero ¿qué…no, ¿cómo, no…digo…es decir, qué?" antes de correr dentro y gritar: "¡George, George ha vuelto!", de la mejor forma que puede sin morirse de la impresión.

La primera en aparecer es Molly Weasley llevando rastros de harina, lágrimas y una pala con masa de tarta. La segunda fue Ginny, su hermanita, con ojos inyectados en sangre y tapándose la boca. Debajo de ella, su puffskein se restregaba contra su pierna. Y, por último, su padre, que cogiendo un juguete muggle de dudosa procedencia, abrió la boca y sollozó. George sonrió dudoso, no sabiendo con certeza si todavía lo recibirían. Hace un año, pensó que ya no podría volver, pero lo consideró un pequeño precio a pagar por un poco de paz. Ahora, mirando a sus padres, con más canas, arrugas y años y pesadillas, se arrepintió. Dio pasos indecisos hacia el interior de la casa, quitándose el gorro de lana y arrastrando la maleta con lentos ademanes. Cuando pensó que tendría que ser el que hablara primero, su madre se adelantó a su encuentro. Tocó su mejilla como si pensara que no era real y luego, llevando la otra a sus cejas y pelo negros, antes rojizos, sonrió, y eso pareció ser suficiente para su familia. Se abalanzaron contra su pecho y lloraron por los meses que no habían tenido la certeza que George algún día regresaría.

* * *

Hermano, estuve en Stonehenge, donde las noches son serenas, las estrellas te cuentan cuentos para soñar y las nubes se balancean al ritmo de las hojas caídas. Toqué las runas antiguas talladas en el lienzo de piedra, reí bajo el mismo cielo de nuestros ancestros y caminé por el rellano que guía al centro del monumento, donde, según las leyendas, los dioses más poderosos se reúnen un día cada milenio y deciden el futuro del mundo. Sí, justo en el mismo lugar donde Merlín escuchó la leyenda del sauce, esa que tanto te gustaba escuchar de crío.

Dormí ahí. Oculto bajo un hechizo _Desilusionador_ , miré hacia la noche oscura y fría delante de mí, con la tierra y el césped pegados a la chaqueta de cuero, y rascándome cada tanto el hueco donde antes tenía una oreja. Un regalo de la guerra, por supuesto.

Y sí, pude ver " _El fenómeno arcoíris_ ". Las piedras en serio se iluminan a las 4 de la mañana, prenden el suelo bajo sus faldas, palpitan y expulsan bombas de magia y energía, por las líneas ley hacia todos los lugares del mundo. Y yo, un pobre infeliz, y Eugenio, pudimos verlo. Es más, nos despertó. No te mentiré; ver las hadas sobre tu cabeza, sentirte dentro del centro de la tierra, escuchando el sonido de las olas golpeando las costas y que todo, el día y la noche, y la muerte y la vida, están a tu alcance por un momento, es fenomenal; pero también es espeluznante. Escuché el soplo del viento en la hierba, el recorrido de mi sangre por las venas hasta el corazón y el zumbido de una mosca en la otra punta del mundo, y por Merlín, que casi me vuelvo loco, pero nunca me había sentido tan vivo y tan parte del mundo como en ese momento. Fue casi terapéutico, ¿lo entiendes?, porque ahí fue que me di cuenta de que, para ser parte de esto, de mi mundo, del que en algún momento también fue tuyo, no te necesito. No eres imprescindible y que tengo que vivir, que quiero vivir. Que yo también merezco vivir.

Pero no fue suficiente, hermano. Claro porque, ¿cómo reclamar individualidad cuando todos se quedan viendo nuestras semejanzas en lugar de tomarme simplemente como George? ¿Y por qué tendrían que hacerlo si ni nuestra propia madre nos puede diferenciar? Entonces, me dije: _Hombre, no seas idiota, ¿por qué no les das una ayudita?_ Dejando de lado mi evidente falta de oreja, nada nos podía diferenciar cuando vivías, así que decidí deshacerme de lo que más resaltaba en nosotros. ¿Lo adivinas?

—Te queda bien —dijo Ginny, sonriendo—. Estás guay.

Sí, el pelo.

—Gracias —respondo con una sonrisa—. Me gusta tu mascota.

—Y a mí el tuyo.

Eugenio pareció hincharse, como si estuviera muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Ginny le guiñó un ojo y él chilló de felicidad. Seguimos hablando un poco hasta que escuché el bostezo de mi amigo. Me volví a verlo y lo descubrí acurrucado en el hueco que existe entre mi cuello y el hombro, durmiendo plácidamente.

—Parece que te hizo bien.

—Sí —asentí—. Me acompañó en todo el viaje, aunque ahora he descubierto que le divierten los _Trasladores_.

— ¿Y tú no estás cansado? —preguntó—. Has estado viajando por dos años y medio. Debes estar exhausto.

—Es que quiero hablar con Ronnie —confesé. Ginny apretó los labios y asintió. Parecía dudosa de decirme algo, pero decidí no hacer mayor caso—. ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo están los dos?

Así fue como nos embarcamos en horas y horas en una charla interminable de Harry y el quidditch y Hogwarts y mascotas que nunca te hacen caso. En todo ese tiempo, Ron nunca apareció.

* * *

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que el nitrato de sodio no crea alucinaciones, sino que, de alguna manera, nos conecta con la persona que más amamos, esté viva o muerta.

—Sí, básicamente –dijo el pocionista Nicolas Hankel—. Creemos que podría ser un vórtice transdimensional. Hicimos algunas pruebas con sujetos de experimentación y salían los mismos resultados, aunque debo agregar que, lamentablemente, todos han perdido a alguien importante durante la guerra. De 200 personas, solo el 2% tuvo contacto con alguien vivo. Con respecto a ellos, puedo decir que todos a los que se conectaron perdieron la consciencia por un periodo que varía de una a cuatro horas, ninguna de ellas con secuelas o síntomas adversos a la experiencia y no pudimos volverlos a conectar. No recordaron lo ocurrido y solo quedó en ellos un sentimiento agradable, como si se sintieran completos —siguió, ojeando las notas—. Lo que los diferencia con la experiencia de los sujetos de experimentación fue que ellos afirmaron recordarlo todo. Además, según dicen, los pueden tocar, ya sea que se conecten con alguien vivo o muerto. No son alucinaciones, proyecciones o su imaginación, sino que, de alguna manera, ellos se reúnen en el último lugar en el que se vieron. Hemos hecho diversas pruebas, pero no nos dan más pistas, es por eso por lo que lo hemos traído, para ver si puede replicar su fórmula y quizá dilucidar las incógnitas de la investigación.

Nicolas se inclinó hacia adelante abriendo más los ojos, como si Ron pudiera tener todas las respuestas, pero él estaba perdido; es más, estaba seguro de que se había perdido a mitad de la explicación. Apoyó su cadera en el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos, pensando en el caso de Harry, que vio a su madre, que posiblemente la abrazó, que lloró con ella, que se dejó consentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Era una catarsis, una oportunidad para hablar y despedirse de los que en su momento no pudieron. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y lanzó un contundente suspiro al aire, pensando que, si lo hubiera creado antes, George se hubiera quedado. Ahora, luego de que su hermano por fin dejara atrás el fantasma de Fred, parecía incorrecto presentarlo con el motivo de sus pesadillas.

—Quiero traer a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger a la Cofradía —dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo—. Si me los traen, quizá los pueda ayudar.

Por otra parte, el asfódelo era muy costoso.

—Sí, por supuesto, señor Weasley.

 _Señor Weasley._ Qué bonito sonaba eso.

* * *

— ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando?

—Pues, no —confesó Ron. Miró a Hermione moverse con soltura por el laboratorio, rebotando entre caldero y caldero, y asintiendo a cada cosa que decía el pocionista encargado de explicarle la investigación y agregando datos nuevos que el séquito de la Cofradía de Pocionistas se apresuraban a anotar—. Ella nos hace ver inteligentes, la verdad.

— ¿Y por qué no pudiste simplemente decir que hiciste ese experimento por accidente?

—Porque me haría quedar mal —dijo sonriendo—. Además, anoto las reacciones de las pociones que creo. Tengo la misma investigación que ellos hacen en un pergamino en casa con palabras menos técnicas. Eso no me preocupa.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar el asfódelo? —preguntó como si fuera algo muy obvio—. Ahora, llena tus bolsillos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

—Tu hermano ha vuelto.

— ¿Charlie? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Y ya confesó que está colado hasta las trancas del nuevo aprendiz que está a su cargo? Siempre supe que se le quemaba el arroz…

—No estoy jugando, Ron —lo interrumpió Harry. Desanudó las algas mágicas marinas con dedos cuidadosos. Recordaba de su clase de Herbología haber roto uno de sus tallos y tener que soportar la espectacular mordida en la nariz—. George quiere hablar contigo —siguió, esta vez con la voz suave y tranquila—. Parece arrepentido. Ha cambiado.

—No me interesa —respondió. Terminó de desanudar a su alga y las trasplantó del agua a la maceta de la mesa—. Apura. Quiero terminar de hacer el extracto de asfódelo antes de morir.

Hermione, durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá, resopló en sueños y logró sacarle una sonrisa a Ron, que la miró con cariño antes de volverse a concentrar en su tarea. Harry no lo presionó a seguir con el tema y Ron no pareció tomarle importancia, solo la tensión en sus hombros y los ojos apagados lograron hacer que Harry se diera cuenta de que el regreso de George Weasley le habían hecho acordar a sus pesadillas _. Posiblemente piense que su presencia haría que regresaran_. Volvió a mirar a las raíces que desanudaba y calló.

* * *

Logró verse en un hotel barato en el culo del mundo. Con la niebla en el horizonte y fumando como chimenea, miró con aprehensión el espejo frente a él y la camisa que lo tapaba. Jugó con el cigarrillo, apoyando su mano libre en la cadera y enarcando una ceja. Pensó que no sería tan complicado, solo jalar la tela, juntar valor que siempre le había sobrado y ver el vidrio que le devolvería la mirada con los ojos azul resplandeciente y el cabello recién pintado de negro. Pero, en cambio, le tomó todo un día y poco más, desperdiciados en mirar los cuadros desteñidos que antes habían sido naranjas y verdes. Era una fea camiseta, pensándolo bien. Muy horrenda.

Y cuando lo hizo, le tomó otra media hora poder alzar la mirada y descubrir que Fred no saldría del vidrio con los ojos en blanco, sonriendo en un eterno rictus de muerte y sorpresa. Pero solo fueron minutos los que lo separaron de encontrar las primeras diferencias, como el lunar en el párpado izquierda, las vetas grises en sus ojos cuando Fred las tenía más de un azul marino, sus caninos un poco más pronunciados, los labios más delgados. Todo él, en pequeñas cosas, en pequeños rasgos, lo diferenciaban de su hermano muerto. Miró hacia el frente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió, pensando no sin cierta culpa que estaba feliz de alejarse de la estela de Fred.

* * *

—Hola.

El café del mundo muggle era muy dulce para su gusto. Demasiado chocolate, poco café. Era una gran estafa.

—Harry —lo saludó, casi sorprendido—; gracias por venir.

Después de la guerra y liberarse de sus parientes, Harry se había decidido a comprar ropa de su talla y unos nuevos lentes de marco metálico. Se veía mejor que antes, pero para George, siempre sería un enclenque con el cabello despeinado. Se sentó delante de él en un movimiento fluido y grácil, dejando que su capa ondeara detrás de él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Harry yendo directo al grano—. Tengo que hacer turno en Sortilegios.

George se acercó a su taza de café-chocolate y calentó con él sus dedos. En diciembre, las calles de Londres se llenaban de nieve y un frío del demonio, coloreando tejados, matando flores, escondiendo la tierra. George alzó la mirada, encontrándose con ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y molestos. Tomó un sorbo de su taza para retrasar lo inevitable un poco más, aceptando para sí que no sería fácil convencerlo. Harry era un rencoroso de mierda que protegía de más a las personas que quería, incluyendo a Ron. Si daba la mínima muestra de no respetar los deseos de su hermanito, estaría en problemas. Harry podía ser un enclenque, pero era poderoso. Justo en ese momento, la magia encapsulada y asustada de Harry se movía por su cuerpo e irradiaba fuerza, casi como si solo le faltara una razón para estallar, para atacar.

—Supe que fuiste tú quien compró Sortilegios —dijo. Harry enarcó una ceja, pero no cambió de expresión más allá de eso—. Te lo agradezco. No creo haberme podido perdonar si hubiera caído en manos de otra persona.

—No lo hice por ti —aclaró. Sin llegar a la crueldad, solo siendo fríamente clínico—. Esa tienda es importante para Ron —dijo a manera de explicación, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió—. De todos modos, gracias.

Harry miró hacia la ventana coloreada de las volutas de la nieve pegoteándose. Afuera, un hombre llevaba la compra con su hijo colgado en la pierna, pareciendo exhausto. Llevaba gabardina y una corbata de color rojo. Parecía estarse muriendo de frío.

—Quiero ver a Ron —dijo luego de un tiempo. Harry se tensó—. Sé que fuiste tú quien le previno de mi llegada y es por eso de que no volvió la primera noche que pasé en la Madriguera.

—No fue porque quisiera que se reunieran —se defendió sin dejar de mirar al hombre que ahora parecía estarle pidiendo paciencia a Dios.

—Lo sé —dijo—; no te culpo —se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió—: Pero quiero verlo, Harry.

—Pero él no quiere —lo interrumpió—. Créeme, intenté que fuera a la Madriguera, pero no creo que te haya perdonado —frunció el ceño—. Te fuiste por dos años y medio, no creo que hubieras esperado que todos te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos —lo volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, examinándolo—. ¿O sí?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Harry asiente y da por finalizada su conversación. Deja unas cuantas monedas en la mesa incluso cuando él no ha comido nada y se levanta. Dice: "Deberías ver Sortilegios, ya no lo reconocerías", y el "ahí está Ron, si algún día tienes las pelotas para verlo", queda implícito. George asiente y deja que se vaya. Cuando su mano dejó de temblar, tomó un sorbo del café-chocolate. Se había enfriado.

* * *

Unos meses después de su reunión con Harry, George, oculto bajo la gorra de tela y una bufanda de colores muy fea que se había comprado en India por dos pavos, y Eugenio (que, dicho sea de paso, estaba durmiendo en su cabello, muy feliz de haberse conocido, el desgraciado) fueron a la tienda en busca de Ron. Embutió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó el trecho que lo alejaba de la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, un dragón hecho de fuegos artificiales rodeó el edificio y el soldado de madera le hizo un saludo militar.

—Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Hermione con el cabello rosa que se parecía sospechosamente al algodón de azúcar—. Si quiere puede coger uno de los dulces de mi pelo —dijo como si hubiera leído su mente, sonriendo—. Son deliciosos.

— ¡No confíes en ella! —gritó Harry trepado a uno de los estantes más altos de la tienda. Se balanceaba de una cuerda de dulce virando sus ojos entre producto y producto. Lo miró un momento y se rio cuando vio su cara de auténtico terror—. ¡Oh, un visitante nuevo! ¡Pobre, piensa que me caeré! ¡Qué tierno! —se rio—. ¡Ron! —llamó a su hermano—. ¡Un visitante nuevo!

— ¡Así que un visitante nuevo! —dijo pareciendo muy satisfecho—. Entonces, seremos agradables con usted, ¿escucharon? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Hermione y a Harry, que gritaron: _¡Sí, rey!_ , solo para hacerse los chistosos—. Por supuesto, solo por esta vez —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Qué busca, mi buen amigo?

Su hermano no se parecía en nada al que había dejado dos años atrás. Con más músculo, menos pelo y los ojos brillantes, cogió el bastón de oro falso que antes había sido suyo y apuntó con él a toda la tienda, que resplandecía. Había pulpos con alas girando por sobre sus cabezas, aviones de juguete que estallaban en el aire y se transformaban en bombas de colores y flores. Todo en movimiento, magia pura esperando a estallarte en la cara, paciente, encerrada.

—Tenemos una variedad impresionante de bombas fétidas, caramelos que te hacen enfermar para no ir a clase, plumas que te harán el examen, pociones para convertirte en profesor por un día entero, bombas que te inundarán el salón, pastillas de cacatúa, sapo, perro y para convertirte en la Señora Morris. Usted diga lo que planea hacer y Sortilegios Weasley se lo facilitará. ¡Vamos, no sea tímido!

Su hermano sonríe con diversión. Harry, que todavía no se baja, sigue balanceándose sobre repisas y repisas. Ginny, que hasta hace un momento no sabía que estaba ahí, vuela por la tienda con una escoba de chocolate y se ríe cuando logra coger una de las flores antes de que desaparezca. Hermione, que parece haber olvidado que tenía que seguir fingiendo, se ha sentado en uno de los mostradores y se ha puesto a leer "Mil Hierbas Peligrosas Y Gases Que Te Hacen Daño". Eugenio, sobre su cabeza, comienza a moverse y saltar, queriendo salir y ver quién es para luego lanzárselo a la cara.

— ¿No quiere algo tan chungo? ¿Qué? ¿Tiene miedo? —pregunta Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué tal este chocolate? —lo hace aparecer en la palma de su mano. Tiene forma de huevo. Comienza a moverse ligeramente sobre su palma hasta que un polluelo abre el cascarón y comienza a piar—. Anda, cómelo. Cortesía de la casa.

George enarcando una ceja y con miedo, se lo come. Y la explosión de sabores lo descoloca. Cierra los ojos por lo rico que está, pero los vuelve a abrir cuando escucha la risa de Ron.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Delicioso! —le palmea el hombro y dice—: Chocolate de diez mil y un sabores, menos de chocolate. ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿querrá un paquete de estos? ¿O solo una docena? —aparece un pergamino y una pluma, sonriendo—. ¡Rápido, mi buen amigo, que se acaban!

Mira por el rabillo del ojo a Harry bajar y acercarse. Él también tenía una peluca de azúcar, pero el suyo es verde. Sonriendo y dentro del personaje aún, lo abraza por los hombros y comienza a empujarlo hacia un estante que antes tenía pociones de amor y ahora solo contiene a miles de Eugenios, pero más parecidos a un puffskein con boca y sin dientes. Al verlo, trinan de felicidad, intentando llegar a él.

— ¿Y qué le parece una mascota? Comprobados que ayudan a combatir un mal día y te amarán más que tu madre —exclama Harry con su mejor voz de comerciante—. ¿Qué dice?

—No comen nada, solo las pesadillas —dice Ron detrás, sobresaltándolo—. E insectos. ¡Es un dos por uno! Nunca más un mosquito lo picará —lo mira, sonriendo—. ¿Qué dice?

Y cuando está a punto de decir que no quiere nada, solo hablar con Ron, un pitillo interrumpe sus pensamientos. Todos miran hacia el reloj que está en la repisa de arriba y Ginny da la voz, diciendo: "¡Ya vienen!", riendo como niña pequeña. Ron asiente con seriedad, Hermione corre hacia su puesto en la entrada, Harry regresa a su cuerda y vuelve a colgarse, pero Ron se queda con George, como si con él no fuera la cosa. Lo vuelve a mirar y sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿qué desea?

George no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, pero ahora están solos, en una de las esquinas de la tienda y con la suficiente privacidad para poder hablar con Ron. Se mojó los labios ocultos por la bufanda, todavía sintiendo a Eugenio moverse por su cabello. Con dedos temblorosos, se quitó primero el gorro, dejando que los cabellos negros se confundieran con Eugenio que, al ver a Ron de nuevo luego de casi tres años, saltó a su pecho y ronroneó. Se terminó de quitar la bufanda y al mirarlo de nuevo, Ron estaba blanco como un papel y con sus pecas resaltando por todo lo alto. Boqueó en busca de aire y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial, las personas vinieron en tromba y Ron se centró en ellos. George volvió a escuchar las mismas frases de cuando ingresó a la tienda y vio la reacción del que fue lo suficientemente tonto para comerse uno de los caramelos del pelo de Hermione. Su piel se tiñó de rosa y su cabello se convirtieron en plumas de colores. Volvió a mirar a Ron, que seguía estático, apretando los dientes como crío y los puños como adulto. Eugenio, luego de habérsele tirado encima, le restregó la mejilla y se quedó quieto en su hombro, esperando.

—Sortilegios está fenomenal —dijo por hacer algo—. Tienes buena mano.

Ron asintió, pero no lo volvió a mirar. Escuchó a Harry llamarlo. _¡Ron! ¡Visitante nuevo!,_ y coge el bastó con fuerza. George pensó que si hacía un poco más de presión lograría partirlo en dos, estallando la madera entre sus dedos fuertes.

—Tengo trabajo, lo siento —comenzó. Su voz, antes alegre, se quebraba en las sílabas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y limpió de un manotazo una lágrima—. Um, me tengo que ir.

Y se alejó sin darle tiempo a George de despedirse. Eugenio, todavía en el hombro de Ron, le acarició la mejilla, como si se estuviera disculpando en nombre de su amo.

* * *

Ron había pasado muchos meses haciéndose la misma pregunta. _¿Lo que estoy haciendo vale la pena?_ Era uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, para alegría de Hermione, sus profesores estaban satisfechos con su resultado, había reinventado un _Veritaserum_ más potente y con menos fallas, había creado un animal y conocido a Newt Scamander por ese animal (Hermione casi se desmaya cuando se lo contó y Hagrid lo estuvo mirando con envidia todo un mes). Pero nada parecía alegrarlo. ¿Será que necesitaba un descanso?

—Anne, cariño —la saludó en un tono zalamero. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió con diversión—; ¿podrías ayudarme con la introducción del trabajo?

Su psicomaga dijo que quizá debería replantearse toda su vida. ¿Quería vivir de lo que sea que estuviera estudiando? ¿Quería a su novia? ¿Le gustaba su casa? ¿Sus amigos eran buenos? ¿Y la relación con su familia? Muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero lo que lo preocupaba era que, incluso antes, cuando parecía que todo iría bien, él ya comenzaba a preguntarse si su carrera como Auror le satisfaría en el futuro.

—Señor Dos Investigaciones En Mi Segundo Año, ¿pidiéndome ayuda? ¿En serio? —preguntó simulando estar emocionada. Harry se rio—. Dios, creo que estoy soñando.

—Ya, vale, lo pillé —masculló frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó junto a ella, que le palmeó la espalda ligeramente—. ¿Pero tan difícil es ayudarme? —intentó de nuevo, sin muchas esperanzas. Anne era terca y si no quería algo era difícil hacerla cambiar de idea.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —dijo ella, masticando un pedazo de zanahoria. Pasó y se volvió a mirarlo—. Quiero ayudarte en la investigación. Haremos la mitad cada quién, solo cuéntame de qué va. Y quiero que pongas mi nombre en la portada. Seré la primera.

—Anne, vamos, solo es la introducción —se quejó—. Y no soy bueno trabajando en grupo. Además —agregó desesperado—; ¡es mi idea!

—Bueno, entonces, has tú mismo la introducción —finalizó ella. Volvió a ver su comida y Harry, que había visto todo el desarrollo, sonrió con alegría.

—Vamos, Ronnie, podrías intentarlo. Anne es muy inteligente, seguro se acopla con facilidad a lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora —alzó las manos cuando Ron lo miró con odio sin perder la sonrisa—. Y no tienes tanto tiempo como crees para terminarlo. Todavía está la tienda.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el hecho de que Anne parecía incapaz de fingir que no sentía curiosidad por su investigación. Ella era una buena amiga, leal e inteligente como Hermione, fuerte como un rinoceronte furioso y una de las mejores futuras auroras que conocía. No era un problema trabajar con ella, pero no le gustaba que alguien tocara sus experimentos. Alguien que no fuera Harry o Hermione, para ser más exactos. Suspiró audiblemente y dijo: "Vale", alargando la "a" adrede para que supieran que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de lado a lado y con las mejillas coloreándose de un bonito tono rosa, exultante por haber ganado. Le tendió la mano y él la estrechó.

—Colegas, entonces.

—Supongo que sí.

* * *

Anne nunca había ido a Sortilegios hasta ese día. Sus padres habían decidido que estudiara en Francia, alejada de Hogwarts y la sombra de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, así que nunca estuvo encaprichada por Harry Potter, alias el Chico-Que-Vivió, o deslumbrada por el Trío de Oro o asustada por el fantasma de Voldemort. Y, por supuesto, nunca fue víctima de una gamberrada hecha por los gemelos. Al entrar por la puerta de cristal, una campanilla sonó y la tienda cobró vida propia. El pulpo flotó, avioncitos de madera explotaron en el cielo, bañándola de flores y algunas estrellas (por Merlín que parecían estrellas) formaron lagartos que se arrastraban sobre sus pies. Escuchó el grito de Ron. _¡Eh, Anne, ven aquí!,_ en la trastienda y caminó apretando la correa de su bolso. Había llevado unos cuantos libros, su varita y pergaminos. Cuando llegó al cuarto, tuvo que agacharse antes que un líquido de dudosa procedencia la golpeara en la cara.

— ¡Eh, ¡qué te traes! —chilló todavía con el corazón en la garganta. Ron sonrió con las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y la corbata desabrochada.

—Lo siento, no sabía que entrarías tan pronto —se limpió las manos manchadas de carbón en la tela del pantalón y le dictó a la vuela plumas—: Resistente a los golpes.

Al mirar la masa, supo que no era una masa, sino un animal del color del petróleo con ojos que parecían nunca quedarse en su lugar y una pseudo-boca sin dientes. Se sacudió un momento y, al verla, corrió hacia ella, pegándose al tobillo.

—Te presento a Eugenio 2.0 —dijo Ron con orgullo. Ella enarcó una ceja—. No te hará daño. Esta es una criatura que ya había creado hace un tiempo, pero no lo estudié como es debido. Decidí que este iba a ser mi proyecto de investigación.

Estuvieron toda la tarde experimentando con el bicho ese. Dándole de comer _. ¡Carajo, es carne, come!_ Bañándolo. **_Nota #563:_** _Nunca volverlo a hacer_. Examinando parte de su mucosidad. _Es para lo que sirve el microscopio, Anne, me deja ver las partículas y lo comparo con el libro monstruoso que Hermione me prestó._

Así fue como Harry los encontró. Anne con los cabellos por todos lados, Ron con los primeros pelos chamuscados, escondidos detrás del sofá de la trastienda con la cara llena de serrín y partida en dos por sendas sonrisas maniacas.

— ¡Es resistente al fuego! —corearon mientras se chocaban los puños.

* * *

Mientras Ron intentaba hacer estallar a Eugenio con bombas incendiarias en el fondo de la trastienda, George comenzó a pensar qué hacer con su vida. Luego de haberse ido, vendió la tienda y de paso su casa, así que no tenía dónde caerse muerto. Si bien Harry le había dado una cuantiosa cantidad de galeones y le habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, ya no quedaba casi nada y no pensaba volver a depender de sus padres. Así fue como tocó la puerta de Zonko, ahora un viejo canoso que todavía sobrevivía en el negocio de explotar cosas. Su oferta fue dos galeones por hora y trabajaría cuatro horas cada tres días. No era mucho, pero siempre era mejor que trabajar limpiando culos en el Ministerio de Magia (con el debido respeto a Percy). Con eso consiguió pagar un cuartucho en el Caldero Chorreante y los almuerzos de cada día. Uno sobrevive, se decía cada noche, uno sobrevive con lo que tiene.

Luego de haber casi hecho llorar a su hermanito con su mera presencia no había vuelto a intentar contactarse con él, trataba de no pasar muy cerca de Sortilegios, evitaba las cenas familiares y conseguía casi con éxito reunirse con su madre para tomar el té cada día sin verse con Ron. Ya le había quedado claro que era una persona no grata en su vida y no quería volver a cometer el error de imponer su presencia. Sabía de primera mano lo horrible que era.

Uno de esos días, cuando tomó el trecho largo a Zonko, se encontró con Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo en el colegio y que seguía estando tan delgado como siempre. No lo reconoció hasta que le llamó por su nombre con una sonrisa discreta colgando de sus comisuras, recordando no sin cierto pesar que no quiso contestarle ni a las cartas que le envió ni abrirle cuando golpeaba a su puerta, cerrado a su propio dolor. ¿Cómo Lee hubiera actuado si hubiera sido al revés? ¿También le hubiera gritado que le dejara en paz?

—Hermano, ¿qué pasa? —le saludó removiéndose sobre sus propios pies—. ¿Qué cuentas?

—Trabajo en El Profeta —le contestó, riéndose de sí mismo—. Informo deporte, no soy un aprendiz de Skeeter, todavía no estoy tan loco.

—Pero eres un chismoso hasta la médula —bromeó—. Ya te apuesto a que llegará el día en que te vea besando el culo de esa vieja loca.

—Bueno, si llega, tienes permitido acabar con mi sufrimiento —respondió, sonriente.

Siguieron hablando más de lo mismo. Se sintió incómodo al principio, pero poco a poco se normalizó la conversación y George pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía había estado reteniendo. Lee al parecer no le guardaba rencor por no haberle abierto la puerta todas las veces que fue a buscarlo. Al ver la hora, George se despidió de Lee no sin antes arrancarle la promesa de almorzar con él el miércoles de la próxima semana. Al darse la vuelta, embutió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriendo.

* * *

Anne era una mujer inteligente. Sacaba puros sobresalientes en Beauxbatons, fue Premio Anual y capitana del equipo de quidditch. Al salir, decidió por propio pie volver a su país y reconstruir todo lo que Voldemort y sus secuaces habían destruido. Se formó una nueva vida dejando atrás a su familia y amigos, y se enlistó a la Academia de Aurores tan rápido como sus papeles fueron procesados en Relaciones Internacionales. Fue ahí que conoció a Harry Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, aquel que poblaba cuentos para niños y fábulas y leyendas. Del que sus padres tanto le hablaron y al que siempre pintaron como el descendiente directo de Arturo, Rey de Reyes, el que traería paz al mundo.

— ¿Te gusta?

Lo vio en las portadas de diarios toda su vida, y aunque era inteligente, nunca comprendió del todo la grandeza de sus acciones porque ella creció alejada de la devastación y desgracias que trajo la guerra, y lo entendió menos cuando lo conoció. Era un joven enclenque con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, ojos verdes esmeralda ocultos bajo un par de gafas viejas y ropa de segunda mano, y aunque ahora se asombra de haber pensado así, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la hora de verlo fue que había tenido suerte de seguir vivo.

—Sí —respondió, sonriendo. Cubrió la taza humeante de chocolate con las manos y bebió un sorbo.

Siempre pensó que era un joven con una muy buena suerte por todavía seguir respirando y que al parecer le cargaron con el peso de lo que sea que fuera a suceder con Voldemort por culpa de esa buena suerte, como si él tuviera el deber de protegerlos del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos incluso cuando todavía ni cumplía la mayoría de edad.

— ¿Así que estuvieron destrozando la tienda mientras no estuve? —preguntó con un tinte de burla en su voz.

Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le guiñó un ojo—. Fue divertido.

Y al conocerlo, descubrió que no solo toda la población mágica lo había pensado, sino que el propio Harry lo hizo y se culpaba por todas las personas que no pudo salvar. Descubrió en él a una persona buena, empática, valiente, ingenua, tímida, torpe, leal y fuerte. Que era, de verdad, un héroe y no un joven con problemas como siempre se lo pintaron. Que era alguien al que ella podía admirar. Y querer.

—Sí, claro —bufó él—. Eso es porque no fuiste tú quien limpió todo.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que eras resentido. Quién lo diría —exclamó casi riendo. Harry le empujó con el hombro y ella no pudo aguantarse más.

Y fue más real y menos un personaje salido de las revistas de chismes, y poco a poco, el héroe de pasado oscuro que lloraba por la muerte de sus padres se convirtió en un simple hombre con un miedo visceral de perder a los que ama, protector, que carga culpas, pesadillas y más cicatrices de las que a su edad debería llevar; pero que, aun así, luego de tanto, conserva intacta la capacidad de amar.

—Capi, querido, me ofende que pienses que me estaba burlando de ti —puso una mano en su corazón y fingió estar mortalmente ofendida. Harry enarcó una ceja—. Sería incapaz.

Puede que no estuviera encantada por el Chico-Que-Vivió, pero sí lo está de Harry, el chico que necesita urgentemente un corte de pelo.

—Sí, y mi abuelo es Papa Noel —dijo Ron con sarcasmo. Dejó la caja de abejorros en el piso y se sacudió las manos con vigor, rojo de la euforia—. Ahora, Anne —la llamó—; ¿cómo de buena eres con la pirotecnia?

Harry lanzó un gemido y Ron le guiñó un ojo cuando ella comenzó a reírse.

* * *

Harry había aparecido en su tienda con la capa de piel de dragón guareciéndolo del frío y dándole un aire aristocrático. Miró alrededor de la tienda con los ojos entrecerrados, tal vez preguntándose qué le había sorprendido tanto de crío cuando había entrado por primera vez. Se entretuvo en el estante "Plumas Que Te Hacen Cosquillas y Otras Que Te Muerden", cogiendo una que era exageradamente grande de color blanco perlado. Lo dejó en su sitio cuando comenzó a moverse y arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

Tuvo el impulso infantil de esconderse de él, pero no podía dejar el mostrador o lo despedirían, así de simple. Con el hechizo Ojo-Espía que le había dejado su jefe era poco lo que podía hacer y ya ni se diga cuando quería moverse, y aunque sonara triste, su sueldo no valía no poder orinar cuando quería.

—Esto antes estaba abarrotado, ¿no? —preguntó Harry. Mirando todavía al estante lleno de bromas pasadas de moda, sacó un libro y lo hojeó.

—Sí —respondió innecesariamente con la voz baja, como si por hacerlo la vergüenza no pudiera escapársele de las manos—; antes de Sortilegios no se daban abasto.

—Y es por eso por lo que ahora te pagan dos galeones la hora —dijo con diversión. Pasaba las hojas del libro con parsimonia, dejando que su vista vagara por los párrafos, murmuraba unas cuantas palabras y pasaba la página. Bajo la luz invernal que se filtraba por la ventana y la vela del mostrador, George se imaginaba que lo que se podía leer era poco, pero aun así lo hacía para ponerlo nervioso.

—Nunca te dije cuánto cobraba —dijo, concentrándose en la parte menos importante. Vio a Harry apretar los labios un segundo antes de relajarse y volver a su máscara de cruel indiferencia—. ¿Me estás espiando?

—No pagaría por algo que es obvio con solo verlo —exclama con tranquilidad—. Tienes la camisa sucia y percudida, los pantalones bailándote por las caderas ahora huesudas y te vi salir del Caldero Chorreante, donde la noche es de veinte knuts con cena incluida —alza la mirada un momento y le sonríe—. Yo te pagaría así si quisiera vengarme por una afrenta personal —reconoce encogiéndose de hombros—. Con el suficiente dinero para que vivas, pero no para que lo hagas con dignidad. De todos modos, fue una idea lanzada al aire. Lamento si te ofendí —dejó el libro en la repisa provocando un ruido sordo que resonó en la tienda vacía—. Quiero esto.

—Dogma de Alta Magia —leyó en la portada verde oscuro—. Es buena.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Tres galeones, ¿no?

Lo empaquetó en una de las bolsas reglamentarias pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho, que en primera instancia no parecía alguien que fuera cruel. Era cierto que la familia propietaria de Zonko había perdido su sustento por su culpa luego de que Sortilegios abriera sus puertas con inventos nuevos y mejorando las bromas que Zonko había vendido por años, pero no habían hecho más que fuera reprochable en ninguna medida, a menos que se cuente la vez que llenaron los cajones de la tienda con cohetes no inflamables que botaban moco cuando alcanzaban una cierta velocidad. Sí, tal vez fuera eso.

Harry cogió la bolsa de su compra y asintió en señal de agradecimiento. George pensó que se marcharía sin más hasta que Harry dijo:

—La tienda sigue siendo tuya, puedes regresar cuando quieras.

—Es tuya, Harry —le interrumpió. Hasta para él, su voz sonó brusca y amarga—. Lo compraste, es justo.

—No lo hice porque la quisiera —Harry frunció el ceño—; sino porque esa tienda era importante —se encogió de hombros—. No quería que se la dieras a cualquiera y que cuando te arrepintieras no pudieras recuperarla.

—Harry, por Dios, no puedo…

—No, déjame hablar —lo interrumpió—. Esa tienda es tan tuya como de Ron y no puede alejarte, mucho menos yo —buscó su mano en la penumbra de la tienda y se la apretó—. Estás trabajando de vendedor por dos galeones la hora, por Merlín. Eres más que esto, más de lo que alguna vez podrás aspirar si te quedas aquí. Escúchame, George, porque no lo repetiré: Esa tienda es tuya, así que mueve el trasero y ve a por ella de una vez.

Se puso el sombrero de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes decir:

—Ron tenía mucho miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar, George, desapareciste sin decirle a nadie, menos a él, que era al que más cuentas debías rendir —sus ojos le mostraron tal compasión y tristeza que George no se sintió capaz de seguir viéndolo—. No te viste esos meses, parecías tan frágil y tan dispuesto a morir con tal de estar de nuevo con Fred, que le daba miedo dejarte solo incluso al dormir. Y lo sé, seguro piensas que exagera, pero debes comprenderlo, ninguno de tus hermanos llegó a ese punto —dijo con desesperación—. El único error que cometió fue no querer aceptar que para que curaras necesitabas primero querer hacerlo—sonrió con tristeza—. La verdad es que no creo que te odie más de lo que se odia a sí mismo por no haber podido ayudarte. Dudo incluso que haya llegado a hacerlo alguna vez.

—Ronnie hizo mucho por mí —dijo con vehemencia frunciendo el ceño—. Por Merlín, que pensara que no me ayudó es francamente ridículo.

—Sí, George, es ridículo —asintió Harry, mirándolo con intención—. Deberías plantearte decírselo, quizá a ti sí te crea.

Hizo una ligera venia con su cabeza en señal de despedida. La campanilla de la puerta tronó en la estancia, pero George no le hizo caso. No sabe cuánto tiempo perdió, pero fue el suficiente para que el propietario de Zonko volviera a la tienda y le gritara por haber perdido cuatro clientes por estar " _de vacaciones en la nube de Marte_ ".

* * *

— ¿Y por qué te decidiste por ser auror? —preguntó Ron guardando los tubos de ensayo en el estante a prueba de explosiones y fuego que Harry le regaló.

—Siempre he querido serlo —respondió Anne—. A veces leía lo que estaba pasando en Gran Bretaña y pensaba en que había tenido suerte de no vivir aquí, pero después mi mente regresaba a todas las familias que no la tuvieron. Decidí regresar para proteger a mi país y estar ahí para ella y no escondiéndome como una cobarde —sonríe y él le devuelve el gesto.

Coge el microscopio óptico con cuidado y lo pone en su lugar sin dejar de pensar en su respuesta. A estas alturas, no estaba del todo seguro si su motivación había sido buena al momento de ingresar al cuerpo de aurores. A todos los que les había preguntado le respondieron como el lema que tanto enorgullecía a la institución: Servir y Proteger. Pero él se metió porque Harry quería hacerlo. Joder, decirlo, incluso en su propia cabeza, sonaba muy mal.

— ¿Qué sucede, Weasley? ¿Pensando en tu novia? —Anne movió sus cejas, sonriendo.

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces sigue guardando. En una hora nos espera Los Cuatro.

Los Cuatro es el nombre cutre y pomposo que se autoimpuso las cuatro cabezas de la Academia de Aurores. Hasta ahora, él ya estuvo con ellos dos veces para defender su investigación y esta era la tercera.

Termina de guardar los archivos en su maleta de mano, muestras de los componentes, el tejido del animal y, por último, recoge a Georgina, su nueva mascota. Desde que descubrió que tenía propiedades antidepresivas, la lleva a todas partes. Georgie, como le dice de cariño, se sube a su hombro y restriega su peluda cola, chillando de felicidad.

— ¿Lista? —le preguntó a Anne, temblando como una hoja. Aunque ya los había enfrentado antes, cada reunión era agotadora. Ella asintió, apretando los dientes—. Entonces, vamos.

Suspirando, salió con Anne de la tienda en dirección a la Academia de Aurores, apretando los labios y guardando la respiración para luego de la reunión. Al llegar, se volvió a mirar a Anne, que con la cabeza erguida y las ondas de su cabello rubio cayendo a los costados de la cara, miraba hacia la puerta que los separaba de los Cuatro con cierta aprehensión. Se sentaron en la recepción esperando a ser llamados. El lugar en donde estaban era un cuarto beige con puntos plateados en las esquinas y un ejército pintado en las paredes con las insignias de luna y sol que portaba la milicia mágica, erguidos y mirando hacia un punto indefinido, listos para ser llamados a morir en pro de los intereses de su país y con la mirada clara y recta hacia un mejor mañana. En una de las esquinas de la pared, rezaba el lema: **_Servir y Proteger. Por los héroes del ayer que construyeron nuestro mañana_**. Se imaginaba que fue hecho en conmemoración de la Guerra contra Voldemort, así que se lo dijo a Anne, pensativo y melancólico.

—Fue hecho para los héroes de la guerra contra Grindelwald —le corrigió Harry recostado en el marco de la puerta con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos y con una pierna cruzada por sobre el talón del otro y con la planta pegada a la madera de la puerta. A su lado, Hermione apretaba un ramo de rosas contra su pecho y sonreía con auténtico orgullo. Ron les sonrió—. Theseus Scammander lo mandó a hacer. Dijo que le recordaba a todo aquel que había perdido.

—Claro, tenías que ser tú el que lo supiera —dijo Anne con los ojos brillantes de diversión y cariño—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a darles apoyo moral —respondió Hermione por él, virando su mirada de Anne a la nuca de Harry.

Harry fue directo hacia Anne con una sonrisa bailoteando en los labios. Ron, por su parte, se acercó a Hermione con los brazos abiertos y un beso esperando. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, riendo cuando Ron la apretujó.

—Ron, quiero hablar contigo —dijo Hermione de repente. Le cogió de la mano y lo jaló hacia una esquina alejada de oídos indiscretos—. Ven.

Ron miró su reloj. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para su cita con los Cuatro. Una eternidad.

— ¿Lo viste?

Ron frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Hermione le golpeó el brazo con el ramo de rosas y susurró con furia:

— ¡Que tu _amiguita_ está enamorada de Harry!

— ¡Ah!

Ambos se volvieron a mirarlos. Harry había ido a sentarse junto a Anne, ella le palmeaba el hombro, Harry la cintura, Anne sonreía y él reía.

—No creo que siquiera se dé cuenta.

— ¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó—. ¿Harry o Anne?

Hermione lo miró con una clara pregunta brillando en sus ojos _. ¿Y Ginny?_ Él no sabía qué contestar a eso. Por una parte, le dolía que Harry posiblemente (quizá, tal vez, probablemente) estuviera sintiendo algo por Anne y que, de ocurrir algo entre ellos, ya no se convertiría en un Weasley, pero por otro, no podía reprochárselo. Harry era joven, pero ya sabía qué era sufrir por perder a quien quería, sabía lo que se sentía matar sin contemplaciones, había visto el mismísimo abismo y había dado el paso que le faltaba para caer en él; sin embargo, Anne, fuerte, inteligente y bella, sin penas o pesadillas, se convertiría en un punto alejado de la guerra, una chica que nunca estaría encantada porque hubiera matado a Voldemort, sino que, junto a él, con ideales, entereza, fuerza de voluntad y tozudez, construiría una nueva sociedad para los que burlaron a la muerte.

—No puedo reprocharle nada —dijo luego de un rato de silencio—. Una vez me dijeron que los que sufren en vida ya ganaron el cielo. Él, de todos, ya perdió bastante, ya dio más de lo que debimos exigirle, no tengo derecho a quitarle nada más.

—Señor Weasley y señorita Compton —llamó una mujer—; los Cuatro los esperan.

Vio a Harry apretarle la mano a Anne antes de ayudarle a pararse y supo que sí, algún día, si su amigo sacaba la cabeza desde el fondo del culo, se daría cuenta que nunca había visto a Ginny como miraba a Anne ni que, al sonreír, parecía tan sincero como cuando se lo dedicaba a ella. Se imaginaba que su hermana no estaría nada feliz ni toda la prole Weasley, pero lo superarían y Ron estaría junto a él, apoyándolo como Harry había estado desde que todo en su vida se fue a la mierda.

Harry le palmeó la espalda y le susurró: "Lo harás bien", y Ron le creyó. Harry siempre había estado ahí para él, y para bien o mal, haría cualquier cosa por él. No sería la primera vez que lo seguía a ciegas. Podía hacerlo, si él era el que se lo pedía. Le apretó la mano y, suspirando, caminó el trecho que lo separaba de la puerta. Miró a su lado y Anne, apretando los dientes y removiéndose en su sitio, le devolvió la mirada. Se sonrieron y, con callada resignación y valentía sacada a la rápida, se cogieron de la mano y se enfrentaron a los Cuatro.

—Les estábamos esperando —dijo la directora de la Academia, sonriendo—. A ver, sorpréndanos una vez más, señor Weasley.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

—No sabía que vendrías —dijo George. Sus palabras botaron vaho y Eugenio, oculto bajo su sombrero, tiembla de frío.

—No iba a hacerlo —responde Ron. Está sonrojado bajo la bufando de tela y apretando la correa de su mochila con fuerza—. Me olvidé de algo.

Él asiente, pero no se mueve. Sentado en la pierna del soldado gigante de madera, lo ha esperado por al menos cuatro horas con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, la nariz volviéndose granate y congelándose el culo, pero ha podido hacerlo y piensa que un chocolate caliente es lo menos que se merece. Ron no le vuelve a dirigir la palabra, pero deja la puerta abierta para que entre. La tienda es cálida, luminosa, brillante por sí misma y rebosante de magia estática y oculta, esperando un movimiento de mano para revivir de entre la nieve.

— ¿Qué olvidaste? —pregunta. Ron ha ido a la trastienda y George sabe que podría seguirlo y su hermano no le diría nada, pero se siente un intruso. No quiere imponerse, es mejor dejar que Ron venga a él, después de todo, esta ya no es su tienda.

—Un cuaderno de notas —responde con la voz neutra. No se pone a llorar al verlo, así que es un buen comienzo. Sale de nuevo con su bolsa en la mano sin dejar de mirar al piso—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quería saber cómo estabas —dijo despacio, sin estar del todo seguro si se metía en un camino pedregoso. No habían coincidido desde hace meses, George cree que al menos lo suficiente para que Ron se acostumbrara a la idea de que había vuelto, pero tal vez no tanto como para que lo perdonara.

—Estoy bien, ¿eso querías oír? —espeta—. George, por favor, solías ser mejor mentiroso.

—Sí, ya sé —responde él con una mueca. Intenta hablar de nuevo, decir " _No fue tu culpa_ " que tanto pugnan por salir, pero no puede. Su garganta se seca y se descubre boqueando en busca de algo que arregle todos los años en que fue lo suficientemente egoísta para no pensar que otros también sufrían.

— ¿Es por el dinero? —pregunta Ron con recato sin dejar de ser suave, temiendo ofenderle. Deja caer sus brazos y bufa bajito, buscando su billetera—. No dejo nada de la ganancia en la tienda, pero por el momento tengo esto. Podría darte más si…

—No, ¿pero ¿qué haces? No quiero dinero —dice George luego de sacudirse la sorpresa—. Solo —metió las manos en los bolsillos y movió ligeramente el pie—; quiero saber de ti. Sé que fui muy insensible, pero intentaré redimirme por todo el daño que te hice.

—George —dice con cansancio. Se masajea el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Para qué?

George no puede encontrar una buena respuesta para eso más que por el hecho de que lo quiere, así que se lo dice con recato, incómodo por expresarlo en voz alta, pero Ron no parece ablandarse. Se queda mirándolo con incredulidad un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y suspirar con fuerza.

—Me publicarán un trabajo de investigación —dice despacio, como si cavilara la posibilidad de tragarse sus palabras y huir—; lo estamos celebrando en El Gnomo Glotón, ¿quieres ir?

Él asiente y Ron no espera más. Se encamina hacia el restaurante apretando el paso y sin dejar de ver lo lindas que tiene las botas, pero es un comienzo, al menos lo está intentando y George lo agradece. Exhala con fuerza, aliviado de no haber sido mandado a la mierda como temía. Apresura el paso para estar a la misma altura que Ron y sonríe abiertamente. Quizá algún día se lo diga, que Ron fue el que lo mantuvo cuerdo todos esos meses enclaustrado en su departamento, que cada vez que pensaba en colgarse, tirarse o hacerse daño, pensaba en Ronnie y sus cuidados de mamá gallina y un sentimiento de culpa se colaba en su resolución de seguir a Fred a la tumba, tal vez algún día suelte las palabras: " _Nunca tuviste la culpa de nada_ ", cuando encuentre la misma valentía que antes lo embargaba como cuando blandió la varita en la Batalla de Hogwarts o cuando decidió abandonar todo para encontrarse a sí mismo. Por ahora, se conformará con el brillo en la mirada de Ron cada vez que lo ve, como si agradeciera al cielo por traerlo a salvo a casa y que le da una ligera esperanza de que algún día todo se arreglará de la misma forma en que estaban las cosas antes de que Fred muriera. Algún día, se dice, se unirán las piezas del rompecabezas destrozado que es mi vida. Algún día, dejaré atrás la estela de Fred y me encontraré sin ser su otra mitad. Solo siendo George Weasley.

.

.

.

 _¡Y ya está! Eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Datos curiosos para quien le interese:**

*Estuve a punto de meter a **Angelina y a George como pareja,** es más, el final iba a ser diferente si seguía en esa línea, pero, gracias a la parte de mí que ama el canon, no lo puse porque quedaba muy sacado de la manga y simplemente haría la historia tan larga que nunca lo terminaría.

*¡Es la primera vez que llego a la fecha! Lo sé, soy lo más.

Aquí una carta que resumía el Georgelina (no sé si así se llama su ship name, que para mi paz mental diremos que sí xD) de la historia que nunca será:

 _Querida Angelina;_

 _He dormido bajo la protección de Stonehenge esta noche, acariciando con las palmas de las manos la vida que en algún momento planee para mí. Hay césped pegado a mi espalda, una risa discreta en la serenidad de la luna y tu mirada reverberando en las estrellas dispersas del invierno._

 _¿Te acuerdas de lo que hicimos? ¿Del compás de tus manos, la gracia de tu cintura, el beso bajo el portal?_

 _¿De la promesa que nos hicimos bajo cientos de hechizos en lo que parecía ser el fin del mundo?_

 _Yo sí lo hago. De tu frente manchada de sangre seca, tus ojos vidriosos, tus manos temblorosas y el beso de película que me diste luego de prometer que volverías, que lo harías por nosotros. "Promételo tú también", me imploraste, y quizá porque yo también esperaba poderte cumplir, lo hice._

 _En otra vida, si yo fuera diferente, te pediría que te quedaras, pero se siente incorrecto cuando Fred ni siquiera pudo saber que siempre fuiste tú también para mí. En otro universo, cogería tu mano y mantendría mi promesa, pero te enamoraste de un George que nunca se acostumbrará a completar sus propias frases, que todavía no puede verse en espejos y que, incluso si quisiera correr a tus brazos a refugiarme por mi propio dolor como tanto ansiaba el día en que fuiste a la tienda luego de su muerte, por más que trate, por más que me fuerce a recordar que no es justo o siquiera lógico, lo único que logro ver al mirarte es a mi amado hermano._

 _Es gracioso si lo piensas, casi poético, porque no te le pareces en nada y aun así no logro separar tu recuerdo de él, y yo soy idéntico a Fred, su viva imagen. Estoy seguro de que, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en el funeral, tu palidez y la forma en que me evitaste fue por eso. No te puedo culpar, al igual que no puedes hacerlo conmigo por no querer volverme a cruzar contigo en esta vida. Supongo que así ambos pagamos por las culpas._

 _Y hoy, bajo protección de las rocas de nuestros antepasados, cerrando los ojos y recordando tiempos mejores, te puedo asegurar que si hubiera vislumbrado lo que sentiría al perderlo para siempre, no hubiera concebido mentirte. Pero lo peor de todo es que, incluso ahora, me hubiera gustado que realmente existiera ese mañana donde podría cogerte de la mano y besar tus labios._

 _Atte.,_

 _George Weasley._


End file.
